Kagami Yo Kagami
by signaturesweet
Summary: Rin's relationship with Sesshomaru has finally developed into a promising romance, but when the loss of a certain villager has her recalling painful memories of her past she then seeks relief amidst unfamiliar magic. Rin's life becomes distorted as she locks eyes with the faces of her family, and receives a look of hatred from the demon she thought had come to care deeply for her.
1. Prologue

_**AN: A big thank you to any who are currently following the little series I have in progress circling around my version Sess/Rin. To any new readers that happened to come across this story first I'd like you to know that there is no cause for having to go back and read any of my previous fanfics. This plot is a first for my series, and any development that I have made to the characters or special details I've added in other stories will be briefly explained in this one if needed. Particularly, Sesshomaru; if he comes off a tad OOC please note his shift in romanticism is where I would want it to be at this point in my series. Overall, I'd like to still keep his core personality intact, and have no intention of damaging his character.**_

 _ **This is the first story I've posted anew since I began writing again. The storyline is more fantasy/adventurous than what I'm used to creating, and I hope the years spent having the plot constantly playing out in my head comes out as well as I imagined. Guess I'll have to see how I do. Please enjoy!**_

 _Disclaimer: I own none of the Inuyasha characters._

 **Prologue:**

 **Let the Gamble Begin**

"Lord Sesshomaru!" bellowed a scratchy voice atop a rigid, stone staircase, "It's here milord; the treasure that you've been seeking it's just as Bokuseno said!"

A tiny body clad in traveler's apparel exerted a giddy laugh upon seeing the end of their quest in sight. Their journey was short, but the dangers that loomed around every corner shortened the poor imp's life with every heart-pacing scream of frightful outburst that had his lungs rise like dough in his chest. The servant's eyes followed his master's steady pace up the last few steps, and basked in the relief that the trip wasn't for nothing. He knew better than anyone of his lord's illusive irritation when his search bared no reward-the agonizingly long pursuit for his father's heirloom sword swiftly passed through Jaken's mind.

"That so," a deep voice replied as a dusty boot made the final step until rich, golden eyes set their sights on a high and mighty pedestal offering a mysterious treasure known only to the old and wise. Not so mysterious anymore, the dog-demon assumed, especially now that its contents were discovered.

The concentration of his gaze fell on an old antiquity.

For the past few days he's made it his personal mission to seek out this cryptic entity. His expedition had taken him through dense forests, chaotic waters, and finally through an underground cavern that housed every sort of mindless creature one could imagine. Normally, he wouldn't venture out for something so meaningless when all the treasure he needed rested comfortably at his hip, and (most recently) around his neck. However, given what he's witnessed the past moon cycle perhaps some aided magic was in order; magic beyond even his own capabilities.

He took the few steps forward until the relic was within his reach; it leaned against glistening stone and beckoned him to its unknown powers. Its shape was smaller than he initially imagined, and presented itself as a perfect circle. The circumference appeared no bigger than the length and width of his torso, and he leaned further to see areas of jaded stone appear beneath layers of matted vines and heavy shades of dust. Its entire appearance was incrusted with dirt, but that didn't dissuade the pads of his fingers coming into contact with its grimy surface. The temperature was cool to the touch seeing as it had been who knows how long since it absorbed the sun's warmth. He let his hand drop and his fingers wiped four clean streaks down to the base; the result of his touch revealed a clear image of himself through its reflective surface, and he immediately recognized it as more than just an unknown artifact.

It was a mirror.

The object reflected his apathetic expression, and he let slip a small huff. "How typical," Sesshomaru bluntly critiqued. Though he heard it dwindled in comparison to the Sacred Jewel the prize he discovered still held value to both the human and demon world. He was given the lead by his old acquaintance Bokuseno, who could only describe its unknown abilities to _"grant the bearer ultimate happiness."_

At the time the old magnolia's words sounded promising, but Sesshomaru knew better than to allow himself to fall under such tempting portrayals. Relying on his own power had been an unwanted lesson he had little choice in learning upon discovering Bakuseiga, and he could recite countless warnings about the risks of entangling one's life with unidentified magic. Everything about where he was had been practically drawn out for him. His father's old friend pinpointed the podium he stood on to be situated in a mysterious opening that cracked against the rugged walls within an old cavern. The direction was pointed out by one of the old tree's many long roots, and before he set off he was informed of all the smells as well as all the vegetation to look out for to know he was heading in the right path. He spent half the trip walking around, and the rest beating the senses out of whoever stood in his way.

Quite honestly, Sesshomaru noted how it was almost _too_ easy of an item to find, and pondered over the reasoning behind its continuous burial. Be it that, as well as the fact that he was ill-informed of its powers, and Sesshomaru found a rational reason to consider leaving the mirror where it was. After all, no matter the hardships his Rin had to face he wouldn't dare bestow such a dangerous relic simply to see the look of happiness spread across her face again…

Would he?

* * *

 _Sadness…torment…pain. These feelings clung to the air like a clear mist of miasma; the clouds had turned dark to signal the approach of rain and the distant cries of women and children grew with every passing second. The Great Dog-Demon had grown unwittingly familiar to the area that surrounded such a particular village, and until a few seasons ago he sought every reason to hold no sentimental attachment to it._

 _Nearly half a year had passed since he stopped with the excuses, and admitted to himself just how important one particular villager meant to him. He damned his pride in order to keep a certain woman connected to his life, and under a moonlit sky they wove a vow to each other that would signify the bond they had ultimately acknowledged. From that moment on Rin was forever that one attachment that he swore never to let go of._

 _They grew closer as the spring season continued, and made multiple memories together amidst the heated, summer spell. Now they had progressed into the colorful, autumn period; half a year had passed since that fateful night. A full year since he returned from war to find her grown, and impossible to disconnect from._

…

 _Sesshomaru, having sensed her suffering long before his foot even made contact with human territory, needed no explanation for the large crowd of people gathering at the village shrine. A funeral was taking place and as to be expected Rin was there; her unsettling silences was a clear indication of her grief. Within moments he found himself perched on a tall, structural beam overlooking the ceremony. By the looks not a single soul had detected him, not even Inuyasha or his comrades. With Jaken being long forgotten who knows where in the forest the demon lord's only focus now was the young woman in the crowd who he noticed was gently cradling a small bundle in her arms._

 _He watched as the ritual continued. The monk had done most of the talking along with a grief-stricken Kagome while the women hid their tears beneath their sleeves, and men clasped their hands together in gentle prayer. Rin stood near the front, taking comfort in Inuyasha's hand while it firmly grasped her shoulders from time to time. Normally, it was the type of tactic Sesshomaru felt he'd be more suitable to perform, but given the excessive crowd he felt at ease knowing she had someone else to lean on in that moment. Specifically, someone like Inuyasha, whose eyes could only reflect back absolute innocence when regarding any female who wasn't his priestess._

 _With keen observation he watched as Rin gently placed the bundle of what he presumed to be bones within the earthy soil while Inuyasha and Miroku finished the process by covering up the white fabric with layers of dirt. The ashes were gently placed on their respected pedestal by Kagome and Shippo, while the slayer siblings finished organizing the incense sticks. He heard meaningless talk and comfort being shared, yet all he could focus on was Rin, who had yet to move herself from overlooking the small shrine._

 _Time passed, and soon even the sky began to shed tears. A light sprinkle of water had begun to pour, and while there was no sign of thunder in some strange way the soft pitter patter against the trees seemed tranquil to Sesshomaru's ears. Perhaps not to his damp hair, but at least to his ears. The fear of catching fever soon drew more and more people back to their huts leaving but a few recognizable individuals left in the rain._

 _Was it some sort of sign from heaven, he wouldn't know; either way it cleared the crowd. All that remained was the half-breed and his crew, along with the Kohaku and Rin. All were devastated, but each expressed it in their own discrete way. Sesshomaru comprehended their pain; it was the heartache that left him with the sense of being separated from their world. No matter his understanding he'll always be an outsider to their house of emotion._

 _The rain continued, yet all efforts to coax the youngest member away from the grave ended in failure._

" _Let's just give her some time," Kagome whispered, finding it hard to not follow the same pattern herself. "We'll be at Sango's place when you're ready," she told the unresponsive girl._

" _Don't go getting sick on us, you hear," Inuyasha suddenly warned._

" _Inuyasha," Kagome quietly chided, "Can't you be a little more sensitive."_

" _What, I'm just saying she shouldn't get sick over this whole damn thing," the half-demon rebuked with a wounded frown; the situation proved tough on him as well._

 _It came as a surprise to all when a slight nod was given in response, and it was all the push they needed to know she was at the very least still intact with reality. With that the party of seven soon withered down to one; Kohaku being the last of the group to regrettable leave Rin where she stood, and once out of sight Sesshomaru felt it was now his time to approach the situation. His choice of words though…he was at a loss for. Even after many months developing their bond she once again had managed to render him speechless._

 _He leaped from his position above and landed near the shrine with a gentle tap; the swelling puddle below his boot reflected a rippled scene through its soiled water. With steady strides forward, his footing came to a passive halt leaving a modest distance between the pair. The air around them was secluded, and due to her lack of movement Sesshomaru intended to keep it that way. For a few minutes all was quiet; all except for the soothing sound of rain splashing against the earth, and then he heard it._

" _Lord Sesshomaru," she spoke, and his brows lifted at the sudden call of his name, "You've returned."_

 _Rin's neutral tone was not alike the expected despair he thought he'd hear drip from her voice. Though no glance was made she said all she needed to signify his presence was acknowledged. Normally, a joyous smile would form on her glowing face, and from there a humble conversation would start and continue on until her tongue could talk no more (which often lasted till dusk). Her attempt at maintaining a strong frontage demonstrated little success when the person behind her knew the workings of her heart better than anyone. No smile was bestowed to him now, not even a perky glance his way. Instead all he laid witness to was a mournful woman who tried so desperately to mask the tears that threatened to spill._

" _It was silly," her voice resonated within the cascade of droplets, "So silly of me to think she wasn't going to die…I-I thought that maybe-just maybe-if I worked hard enough I'd come across a remedy that would…save her." Rin's hand rubbed a friction of warmth over her opposite arm as she sniffled before continuing. "She was suffering…it almost felt as if she was gone long before her body stopped breathing."_

 _Her speech was as clear as the stream of liquid that ran down the metallic surface of his armor, but her tone was buried beneath waves of sadness. "She's not suffering anymore…but…"_

 _A swarm of nonchalant replies lingered on the edge of his tongue, but none surfaced passed his lips. Instead, he bequeathed a very casual silence as she continued to hide her face from his view. She then lowered herself until the curve of her knees fell at the base of the shrine; insensible to the muddy stains that soiled the black robe Kagome had convinced her to wear for the ceremonial procedure._

" _My father…and…my mother are both dead…"_

 _Once within reach she inattentively buried her fingers within the saturated ground below, and it took more strength than he cared to admit to abandon the effort in stopping her wet knuckles from rubbing against the dirt. In the few short years that he's known her it was abnormally rare to hear talk of her deceased family. He took the hint that she was without parents in the days following her travels with him, and during that time her childhood nightmares sparked a quiet revelation to him of the trauma she was forced to endure. It was only in the recent months spent within the comfort of each other's company that she elaborated to him how a little girl became an orphan overnight due to the murderous intentions of greedy brigands._

" _I just…I didn't…"_

 _No matter her efforts Rin could not defy the grieving process, and her bottle of accumulated emotions began to spill. Her fists tightened as she slowly beat the ground till the pain that coursed through her bones served as an outlet to forget all that's recently happened. To see such a side to her; a desolated part of her that only surfaced when she could no longer maintain the unimaginable ache that pounded against her chest. His concern over the potential outcome of her blood mixing with the soggy soil finally made him step in, and kneel down to her level. He reached for her wrists causing her whole body to shudder beneath his grasp._

" _Lord Sesshomaru," she half-heartedly struggled. Her reaction to his touch came as a surprise as her arms begged to move within the grip he held them in. The sight of her knuckles wasn't as concerning as he initially imagined; a scratch or two-nothing more. However, the mere thought of Rin not caring enough to stop beforehand was all the more reason to tighten his hold on her tense muscles. "Please," she begged, her eyes never once looking into his. Her gaze was still sheltered within the hollow area of her bangs, and her bottom lips found its way between her gritting teeth._

" _Enough of this Rin," he sternly commanded; the first that he's talked to her since stepping foot on holy grounds. At his statement her eyes suddenly sprung forth into view, a view that had his stomach feeling weak. Her cheeks were stained with dirt from having her face so close to the ground, and above all she was sprouting tears near the corner of her eyes that put the size of the raindrops to shame. Her distant gaze was wide with denial, and her heart was freshly wounded with disbelief as Sesshomaru cursed the reality that there was nothing he can do to help her. He stiffened a sigh; at least when he was the cause of her sorrow the answer to healing what he had unintentionally damaged lay dormant within his heart. There were no answers for him in this situation._

 _His head turned to the freshly dug grave next to them; the old woman was the cause of this. She was regarded by Rin as a parental substitute in the absences of her birth mother, and grew up with the old woman by her side every step of the way. Even Sesshomaru considered her death an honorable, yet unfortunate ordeal-albeit- he was well aware that the priestess's health had been deteriorating for quite some time. She now lived in a world without pain, and her monumental shrine was built alongside Kikyo's-insinuating the two sisters could finally unite in the afterlife at long last._

" _Kaede," he heard her mumble, her gaze averted from his frame to instead stare at the shrine, and it was then that he felt her hands shiver in his grasp. "This wasn't supposed to happen," he heard her declare while his gaze watched powerlessly as her tears finally fell one after the other like a contrary image of the woman that first spoke to him upon arrival._

" _I was supposed to help her I-I just…I didn't-" Her voice trailed off again before the sudden jerk of her arms had her once again struggling within his grasp; her breath was shaky and her eyes reverted back to their seclusion within the shadows of her hair._

" _I didn't want anyone else to die!" she abruptly cried._

 _Within that instant Sesshomaru felt a sudden weight push against his chest, and to his surprise his head tilted down to gaze at matted wet hair spilling along his clothes, and the face that buried itself within the area below his collarbone. Had she been any slower he would have better adjusted himself for her plunge, but the spikes of armor on his chest seemed of little concern to her. The grip on her wrists was instantly released when he felt her boldly push herself into his embrace, as was any distress over her physical well-being. So long as she was in his arms she was safe, and it was then he made it his personal task that he would do anything and everything in his power to bring back that smiling face._

 _In due time he heard, "I'm sorry," whispered against the lining of his kimono; an apology that he felt was in no way necessary given the sudden loss in her life._

" _I know everybody has to die, one day," Rin took a steady breath while Sesshomaru felt her shift beneath the cover of his long sleeves until her face was a breath away from his; the rain made it especially confusing to know whether or not she was still crying, and Buddha knows how she's made a habit of fighting it._

" _Lord Sesshomaru," she met the softened veneer that formed within his gaze, and the exhaustion that had gathered the past few days formed within the dusky circles below her eyes. Her fatigue was eminent in her voice, and projected an innocence in her words he hadn't heard in quit a number of years. "Promise me you won't die," she whispered._

 _Golden eyes became half-lidded as he allowed the drapes around his heart to be tugged by her eccentric requirement. Had it been nearly a year ago he would have had to consider a more reserved alternative to giving her comfort. Now, given all that's transpired between them in the past few months, he gave into her shivering frame. His forehead moved forward to gently touch hers as he provided the next best tactic he could think of to comfort her minor concerns over his mysterious lifespan._

 _The bangs that hung from her forehead like the messy smears of an inkbrush welcomed the sliver threads of silk that surrounded them. The dark setting in her eyes drifted to a close at the intimate contact, and the glowing sun that lost its way in the rainy sky shinned brightly through his remote stare as the demon lord soon responded in the same manner. As the pressure of raindrops disbanded the last of her tears went with it once she heard his answer._

" _Don't say such silly things."_

* * *

"We're going."

Jaken turned his head upon hearing his Lord's command echo off the cave walls, and the servant's reaction portrayed his initial skepticism. His tongue was laced with every doubtful response he could think of, but not a single word left his beak when he heard the distressful sounds of stone crumbling. Jaken lifted a guarded brow before his fears were confirmed when he plummeted to the ground after having a mirror-the size of his little body-thrown atop of him.

"We're taking this thing with us?!" Jaken urgently had to confirm passed his squished-up beak; as if objects being thrown at him weren't indication enough, but he knew first hand that a dog-demon's humor was a fickle matter and Sesshomaru liked to tease. Sesshomaru ignored his retainer's jibber jabber, and instead offered him a piece of leather that he kept hidden away within the grooves of his armor. The thin strip of hid was provided for coverage because the Great Dog-Demon was in no mood to see what would happen if even a single shard from that mirror broke off, and Jaken was well aware that whatever void would come from it he'd be the first one tossed in.

"Please, tell me you know what this does Master Sesshomaru?" Jaken reaffirmed once he gently began wrapping the leather firmly around the mirror's circular shape. The wordless response was typically all Jaken needed to hear to get his answer, and once tightened to his satisfaction Sesshomaru stepped in to grab the makeshift handle of leather to lift the mirror over his shoulder. The simple fact that he suddenly made it his responsibility to carry further exemplified the demon lord's doubt in coming into contact with something he knew hardly nothing about.

Even if he knew nothing of it now he'll make it a priority to find out all he can. However, before planning his next course of action a quick visit was in order, and Sesshomaru managed to hide his curiosity over Rin's behavior during his absence.

"My Lord?" Jaken scurried next to him, the palpable expression his master wore was the last he saw before Sesshomaru began descending the stairway; the darkness of the cave engulfed his steel-clad frame, and concealed a deadly hand that lifted to dip beneath the lining of his clothes to trace the pendent woven around his neck.

"Let's go, Jaken."

 _End of Prologue_

 _ **AN: I hope it was a decent start, and sparks interest to anyone thinking of following this story. Also, quick mention, I was intending to post this chapter a few weeks ago. The hurricane that passed through Texas hit over the area where I live, and aiding in the clean-up took a toll on my time. I'm grateful to have received only minor damage to my house, but if a kind thought or a prayer (whichever your preference) could go to those families who are less fortunate it would be much appreciated because nobody should have to return to a home that's no longer there. I have a lot on my plate due to this, but the next chapter is in progress and I hope to post it by next week.**_

 _ **A big thank you to any who took the time to read this, and a bigger thank you to any who leave a review. Till next time!**_


	2. Bamboo & Witches

**Chapter 1:**

 **Bamboo Memories & A Witch's Love**

 _A hasty child ran amongst a timberland of bamboo trees as she reacted to the call echoing from the edge of the forest. Her little feet scampered as fast as they could until she found rest against one of the bamboo stalks that outlined the barricade of her family's orchard. The little girl wiped the sweat from her mess of dark hair as she wrapped a lazy arm around the skinny, green trees that had supplemented as her father's main source of trade for as long as she could remember._

" _Rin," a female's voice called out to her which ignited her legs to take her the short distance to her family's humble abode near the base of their bamboo grove. A young Rin had expected the everyday smell of bamboo sprouts and rice for dinner, or perhaps see her elder brother near the entryway teasing her to hurry up. Oddly enough, she didn't even hear the casual sounds of her father shearing strips of bamboo, her mother clanking wooden utensils near the kettle, or the distant whines of her hungry, baby brother._

 _As she neared the entrance to her home she soon saw why._

 _There was no dinner ready to be served; no family awaiting her within the hut. Instead, they stood outside along the dirt path, surveying her exhausted form. Rin stopped just a few feet short from her mother who anxiously awaited for her daughter's arrival._

" _Come along, Rin," her father spoke as he donned the straps of his bamboo basket on his back._

 _Rin approached the whole situation with apprehension, "Where are we going?" she asked._

" _Papa said we're going to find work elsewhere," her older brother answered with an eager excitement brought out by his childish wonder. Their mother chided him for speaking out of place, and carefully extended her hand for her daughter to take, "We're going to find a new home."_

" _But…" Rin softly protested, "This is our home."_

" _The others are leaving," her father informed them of the villager's departing line that he'd rather his household not separate from. Rin watched as he balanced her baby brother on his broad shoulders, and noticed how the tone of his voice drew to a dreadful defeat for having to put his family at risk in unknown territory. "Rin, do not question our decision…we have a long journey, and we best hurry."_

 _Rin's eyes fell to the ground as she kept anymore opinions from surfacing after that, and obediently placed her smaller hand in her mother's awaiting grip. She turned her head one final time to witness an empty space within a desolate hut that was once filled with cookware, rice sacks, wooden chests, and bamboo goods. Most of all it used to house a thriving family of five until the crops began to whither, and wildlife became scarce due to the trees not growing at a fast enough rate. Without vegetation, meat, or wood many neighboring families had talked about leaving the rural area around the mountainside, and setting out to start a new settlement in regions surrounding castle estates. Without the support of their fellow villagers her father's bamboo goods were hardly a profitable sell, and often talked about taking on a new form of living. Rin started to recall the night he then considered leaving their home to follow alongside the rest of their neighbors and friends. The young child just never thought it would actually happen._

 _Once within the herd of travelers her elder brother joined her father at the forefront with the rest of the men while she and her mother met up with a few other woman and children, all talking about finding a home amongst potential fields, lively lakes, and plenty of more trees. Despite the promising future Rin still turned to look back on her old home. She didn't want to leave…_

 _What should have been an exciting adventure to her young mind was instead filled with an unexplainable worry that shouldn't have plagued an imagination so innocently young? Many concerns churned around in her head; she had never ventured outside the perimeter of her village and unbeknownst to her-it would be the first of many journeys she'd partake in her life._

" _Maybe, we'll return one day," spoke her concerned mother as she tried to perk up the one who was typically the liveliest amongst her three children. "When the trees come back," she smiled, "We'll come back."_

 _Rin allowed an identical smile to lift her cheeks as she thought of the future to come; unaware that her fears would soon be realized through a disaster of bloodshed. They did find a new place to live, but amid that new home the father that provided for her, brothers that played with her, and mother that smiled for her were all torn from her world._

* * *

Almond-colored eyes slowly fluttered open toward the shining light that peeked through the window of her cozy hut, and once completely detached from the realm of her dreams she lifted her head to take in the appearance of her unexpected company. Their apparel was colored in the brightest of reds and cleanest of whites; the holy attire quickly drew Rin up from her futon as she gawked at the once memorable scene of a priestess preparing a hot breakfast for two.

"Lady…Kaede?" Rin whispered beneath the exhale of her shaken breath.

It was almost immediately after that the young woman realized her error in mistaken identity. The form of the priestess before her was thinner than the elderly woman she used to know, and the deep-blue shade of locks that cascaded down her back was all the detail Rin needed to see that she must have still been blinking the sleep from her eyes. The person before her was obviously not Lady Kaede, but Rin still savored the warmth in being able not to wake up alone. She had enough of that during the days of her lonely childhood, yet another vision from her past she was subjected to seeing. Visions and dreams she felt carried no purpose other than to fill her days with melancholies over things that used to scare her the most, and scenarios of what could have been.

"Oh, you're awake," Kagome quietly snapped her out of her daze as she turned to fully face the tired, young woman. Her face showed no sign of awareness over Rin's initial comment, and Rin decided not to enlighten her on her misinterpretation, "Sorry, if my cooking woke you." Rin offered a drowsy smile as she earnestly shook her head, and after readjusting her juban she moved from her bedding to position herself across from the pot of rice porridge.

"It smells delicious," Rin commented, "Thank you, Kagome."

She clasped her hands together in gratitude over having a bowl presented to her, and engaged in some small talk with the older woman. They hadn't had a one-on-one conversation since before the funeral; something both parties felt guilty over-thus the reason Kagome offered to prep Rin's first meal of the day.

"Inuyasha?" Rin asked before slurping a mouthful of porridge.

"He and Miroku headed out this morning to take care of a job near the mountains, so they'll probably be back by this afternoon." Kagome blew the steam that rose from her food, and resisted the urge to snicker. "Although, seeing as Shippo is their ride home…"

"More like nightfall," Rin wittily added causing both set of lips to erupt with light chuckles. No matter the diligent training Shippo underwent, his balloon-shaped transformation could only go so fast and everyone knew that.

"Wait," Rin ceased her laughing, "They left this morning? What part of the day is it right now?"

Kagome tilted her chin upward with her chopsticks, "Hmm, judging from the sunlight in here I'd say about noon."

"I slept till noon?" Rin couldn't contain the surprise in her voice; waking at the crack of dawn was a habitual routine for her, however, the events of her morning mainly consisted in giving aid to Kaede's health. Rin began to realize she only woke up early because Kaede woke up early, and the subtle changes to her daily system of life left an eerie tinge along her nerves.

"Come on now, you needed to catch up with your sleep," Kagome said as she encouraged her not to take a simple act to heart. "Remember, you slept very little before the funeral, and even after it felt like days before Inuyasha and I discovered you sleeping peacefully near a tree."

Rin's steady intake of food quickly turned rapid as she tiled her bowl upward to hide her facial features when she felt an oncoming flush color the apple bumps of her cheeks, for that was the very day Sesshomaru had left the village after his brief stay following the services. She recalled the comfortable weather, and along with his announcement of departure he also mentioned more than once that rest would do her some good. Finally, after fighting it off during the remainder of his visit the last thing she could remember was the side of her head leaning against the firm muscles in his biceps. Despite sleep being the last thing she wanted to experience when around him it always managed to win in the end, and Rin often wondered if her mystical suitor was capable of making her doze off by his own will.

"So, do you know when Sesshomaru will be back?" Kagome inquired, obviously aware of the reason behind Rin's desired slumber as she grinned like a giddy school-girl. Rin nearly choked on the rice in her throat, and quickly covered her hyperactive coughs with the sleeve of her robe. Much of Rin's closest friends (primarily Inuyasha and his group) were well away of her close relationship with the demon that stole her heart. Talk of her progressive affiliation to the dog-lord was something Rin felt she had no reason to keep hidden from those she trusted most, but when a certain moment of seclusion was infiltrated without her knowledge her tongue became twisted.

Nearly half a year had passed since the night she confessed her love aloud, and the months that followed within the company of his frequent visits never failed to remind her how right she was to follow the feelings in her heart. Nevertheless, leave it to Kagome to spy on them, Rin thought as she cracked a roundabout smile.

"He didn't say," Rin wiped her mouth clean of any residue from her meal as she prepared to gather the dishes.

"Do you know where he went?" Kagome lifted an interested brow.

"Even if he told me, I'm afraid I may have been too tired to listen," Rin enlightened as they proceeded to pile all the dirty bowls and utensils together in a water bucket, "It's been a few days. I hope wherever he is that he's alright."

"It's Sesshomaru," Kagome reassured her, "I'd be hoping whoever he crosses paths with is alright."

Laughter filled the room once again, and continued to ricochet off the walls until Rin went to pick up a wooden bowl that had absentmindedly been placed in between their seating arrangement. Her laughter died down as she held the empty dish, and stiffened a desolate sigh while running her thumb over the worn out edges along the rim. Kagome acted quick as she took the bowl from Rin's trembling hand, and did her best to keep the lining of her smile from falling in sorrow.

"Sorry," Kagome quickly expressed as she turned to gather the dirty pot to add to the bucket. "I guess I was so used to her sitting there that I didn't realize what I was doing…"

The frantic hands of the young priestess slowly came to a dreary halt as she fought a losing battle with the sadness that threatened to send her into a state of gloom for the rest of the day. From the moment she stepped foot on feudal grounds Kaede took her into her home: fed her, clothed her, and listened to her outlandish tale of magic wells and time travel. The old priestess believed in her potential when others didn't, a simple gesture that Kagome felt kept her sanity intact when the young teen could hardly believe the dramatic turn in her life. From a dear friend to an aging instructor-Kaede's role in Kagome's world was as impactful as could be, and now that she was gone the responsibility of head Priestess fell on Kagome's shoulders. A few days' time was not enough to overcome the need for her elder's wisdom, and guidance.

"Even after so many years of her training," Kagome absently muttered to herself, "There are times where I still feel like I don't know what I'm doing."

A warm palm rubbed the tension along Kagome's shoulder, and the blue-eyed woman turned her head to meet the compassion burning beneath coco-brown orbs. "Lady Kaede didn't hesitate for a second when she chose you as her successor," Rin offered a warm smile, "If she were here right now she'd tell you to have more confidence in yourself. She knew you were already everything this village needs in a strong, capable priestess. I bet that's why she seemed so at peace when she passed."

Kagome's eye-lids widened at her friend's flattering comment, and after lifting her sleeve to rub the excess moisture that had formed near the corner of her lashes she beamed an equally sincere smile in Rin's direction. She had inherited her mentor's will to watch over and help protect their village, but never had Kagome seen a more identical image of Kaede's encouragement then when it glistened in Rin's eyes. A proper sign of who truly took after the wise, old woman. After all, the bond of a family came in many forms, and Rin's relationship with Kaede was proof that while blood was thicker than water it often wasn't as refreshing. The mindset of family directed Kagome's thoughts to thinking of her own.

"You know, she always reminded me of my grandpa back home," Kagome said as she began conversing while Rin busied herself with picking out the kimono she'd wear for the remainder of the day. Her back was to her friend's voice, but her ears listened to every word as she searched through layer after layer of colorful fabric that Sesshomaru had gifted to her awhile back.

"You grandpa?" Rin curiously replied.

Kagome nodded her head as she smiled at the memory of an old man's eccentric collection of historic artifacts, and fake talismans. "He was a handful, that's for sure. If I had to guess I'd say he and Kaede were about the same age, and both equally stubborn in their old ways." Kagome often wondered what her grandfather would think of her now that she continued the family tradition of following in the priesthood; apart of her couldn't help but grin at the thought of his prideful attitude.

"I sure hope that stubbornness hasn't kept him from keeping up with his health. His blood-pressure was a problem, and it usually took me, Sota, and Mom to convince him to go and see a doctor." Kagome sighed, looking back at all the effort it took to push a hard-headed body through the doors of a medical office made her tired just thinking about it.

"Sota?" Rin inquired as she thought back on all the rare conversations Kagome brought up about her distant family. "Your brother, am I right?" she asked as she turned to face her.

Kagome nodded again, "I got a little brother back over there, and a big brother over here," the priestess chuckled, "Funny, right?" Rin hesitantly laughed as she felt a drop of sweat fall from the back of her head. Sesshomaru may very well disagree with that last part of her comment, but his causal looks of disgust towards Kagome's name for him always ended in him brushing it off in the end. Meaning, the title may have begun to grown on him….or maybe not.

Rin eyes settled on a mint-green kimono that peaked from the very bottom of her trunk of clothing. The soft, pastel shades of this particular kimono didn't uphold to the autumn hues of red, brown, or yellow. However, the alluring color was pleasing to the eye and the native designs of white, outspread fans were etched all throughout the outfit which Rin hoped would lift her spirits upon wearing such a grand gift from one so precious to her. She found the strength to form a tiny smile upon placing the length of clothing over her tall frame, and her bottom lip quivered with an anxious question for the older woman behind her.

"You must have been really close to your family," Rin quietly critiqued, her whispered tone was heard perfectly clear amidst the noiseless room. "It must be hard to be away from them for so long, don't you miss them?" Rin turned her head to offer a sympathetic look to Kagome's set of lips that resultantly fell ajar. To her, the set of questions seemed so odd of a thing to ask; mainly due to the fact that her decision to live with Inuyasha had transpired many years ago, and she has long since accepted all that she was giving up to be with the half-demon she loved. Yes, her grandfather may never gaze upon her fulfilling her duties as a priestess, she would never look to see her pain of a little brother become the soccer player he always dreamed of becoming, and her mother's support system was a thing of the past (or technically future).

"I do miss them," Kagome curved her brows, and turned to stare at the ceiling as if envisioning the faces of the people she left behind in the future. "I'll admit when I first came back I immediately missed hearing my grandpa's tall tales of ancient history, or Sota looking out for me in a way only a brother could, or…," Kagome swallowed to keep her tears at bay. "My mom…I used to wonder how I would get by if I were to ever become pregnant. Who was I supposed to look to for guidance when my own parent was so far out of reach…?"

Kagome eyes locked onto the focus of Rin's gaze.

"But, you know," Kagome suddenly smiled, "It's hard to miss tall tales when Kaede had her own set of stories to express, and as much as I miss my own mom you have to agree that there's no better mother in the world when it comes to Sango. If I'm ever expecting I know I have some of the best advice to follow."

Rin nodded in agreement towards Kagome's declaration about Sango's parental attributes.

"As far as a sibling goes," Kagome added with a hint of certainty, "Even if he barely acknowledges his relation to his actual brother I still wouldn't doubt Sesshomaru's will to save me if I was ever in danger, kind of like a big brother should."

This time it was Rin's turn to stretch a heartfelt smile as her head nodded in earnest. Kagome's mindset was truly an inspiration to follow, and may have been just the thing she needed to hear to get her mind off the visions of her past.

The young teenager proceeded to fasten a neutral, yellow obi around her mid-section, and then followed by grabbing a nearby ivory comb; yet another gift from her demonic suitor. After detangling the knots from her wavy curls her eyes shifted to a yellow ribbon that stood out amongst the many that were placed atop a low-seated desk along one of the walls. After she routinely pinched a handful of hair to the right side of her head she wrapped the ribbon around the bundle of tresses, and couldn't help but remember who it was that started her consistent hairstyle.

* * *

" _You have your father's hair," a gently voice remarked as a woman kept her voice low, "So pretty." The group of travelers they had accompanied had found rest within a shallow cavern, and with only a dim campfire to aid her a young mother did her best to gently coax her daughter back to sleep by running her fingers through her hair. Her dainty hand exemplified the scars of working in the fields, but none-the-less her touch was soothing._

" _My hair isn't that different from other girls," spoke a young, fretful Rin as she twirled a few stray strands between the ends of her small fingers. Her pressing concern over finding a suitable home that could replace their old one grew with each night they had to spent in the forest, "What if our new home has more girls with hair like mine, what if you lose me?!"_

 _Upon her child's unconventional worries the woman lightly chuckled as she gripped the ends of her sleeves between her teeth, and swiftly ripped the fabric away from the rest of her attire. Rin felt her mother's fingers worm through her hair, and after her hands descended from her head Rin lifted her arm to fell a piece of cloth wrapping tightly around a small, makeshift ponytail that protruded from the side of her head like a wild plant sprouting from the ground._

" _There," her mother declared, "Now, no matter where we end up or how many children have hair like yours-" Rin felt her mother squeeze her tightly from behind, earning an instant smile from her, "You know you will always be my Rin."_

* * *

"So," Kagome then began to probe, "What's on your mind? You wouldn't have asked me about my family like that if something wasn't bothering you."

Rin raked her fingers through the extensive hair that fell from the ribbon's knot, and as she finished dressing herself she struggled with finding the words to answer Kagome's question; the difficulty was eminent on her face.

"Rin?" Kagome called out with worry, "What's wrong?"

"I…" Rin reprimanded her remote tongue; never had her thoughts and feelings felt so caged within her heart, especially around Kagome of all people. Expressing her inner emotions was usually an easy feet from someone who wore their heart on their sleeve, but this topic proved fragile to her. The memory of her once happy family had been tormenting her since the funeral, and Rin was still searching for the reason why. In the first few seasons that followed their death she saw the faces of her parents in every man or woman that pitied her enough to give the mute, little orphan a second glance.

Her encounter with Sesshomaru had eased her ghostly visions into occasional nightmares that resulted in a little girl finding comfort in being near her ethereal guardian. Once settled alongside Kaede in her village the nightmares had rapidly dissolved when she walked outside the realm of childhood, and entered adulthood leaving the horrid memories of her slaughtered family behind.

Or so she thought.

"I just didn't want Lady Kaede to die," Rin quietly revealed as she lowered herself to sit casually on her knees. While her words didn't accentuate her bigger dilemma with the lingering images of the dead, her answer wasn't without truth either. "I didn't want to see anyone else close to me die."

An unfortunate case of stillborn babies, the sudden accident of a villager dying from an untraceable wound, and of course the numerous elders that found eternal rest within their sleep. Even Sesshomaru's battle with Magatsuhi proved painful for her to watch; his supposed demise had her leaking tears almost instantly until the sight of his powerful body began glowing amongst clumps of decaying flesh. Rin had witnessed too many ordeals circling the deceased, but Kaede's farewell to her had pierced a level within her soul that hadn't been touched since the day she returned to find her family's hut pillaged and void of life.

The more she thought on it, the more she realized the images of her kinfolks wasn't as big of a mystery as she initially presumed. The timing was adequate, that much she realized, but it didn't explain why she had to dream of a period in her life long before their death. A nightmare of that hellish night would have been more understandable, but to dream of bamboo groves and past homes-she just couldn't make sense of it. Perhaps that was why she kept all her feelings compressed like a corked bottle out at sea; how could she explain her situation if she couldn't make sense of it herself.

"I know how you feel," Kagome said, "We're all going to miss her. Inuyasha's taking it especially hard, he just doesn't like showing it."

Kagome's words drew Rin from her deepened thoughts, "Inuyasha?" Rin lifted a delicate finger to the edge of her chin, and recalled all the one-on-one conversations shared between Kaede and the half-demon that stole her elder sister's heart. "He always did seem to have a connection with her that I couldn't place a name for."

Kagome's breathless sigh indicated to Rin that she may have said the wrong thing, and quickly zipped the lining of her lips. "Yeah…well," Kagome spoke with a mountain of displeasure, and the tiniest hint of irritation, "Kaede could comprehend his feelings for Kikyo in a way that…I guess no one else could seeing as she was her sister and all…now there's just me…"

Kagome was also aware that Kaede remained the only other witness to the bond that Inuyasha once shared with his first love all those years ago. Thus, explaining why the old woman was always informed of Kikyo's well-being even if Inuyasha often deliberately left Kagome in the dark. The memory of all the secrecy coiled a tightened fist beneath holy attire before Kagome's slammed her knuckles against the wooden floorboards; the sudden popping sound sent a shiver up Rin's spine.

"That jerk!" Kagome bellowed, "Even after all these years he _still_ doesn't like to talk about her in front of me, can you believe that?!" Kagome's eyes were directed at Rin, but the young teen's shaken features had taken Kagome aback by her sudden outburst. So, she quickly ignored her own jealous rage to instead readdress the subject in a different light.

"Ugh," Kagome splayed a palm over the back of her head, and forced a crooked smile, "What I mean is…you're lucky you don't have to share Sesshomaru's heart with anyone."

"Huh?" Rin blinked, the proclamation obliviously catching her off guard.

"Yeah, I don't know of any other woman that's loved him the way you do," Kagome lifted her finger to point out, "Believe me, it make the relationship a lot easier knowing you're each other's first love."

 _First love!_

Rin had never heard words formed into such a sentence, and already she felt her cheeks burn with an oncoming blush. It's not as though the idea was shameful; quite the contrary. It was simply that conversations like this conveyed the seldom openness of their relationship, and it was the butterflies in her stomach that she hoped would distract her disconsolate thoughts from wandering to all the wrong places. In the end-however-it still did, but this time it was a different face that surfaced to the forefront of her mind

"Actually," Rin tentatively responded before turning her head away in denial, "Never-mind, it's nothing."

"What?" Kagome pressed; the look of uncertainty that developed over Rin's tone of voice led her to believe her previous accusation wasn't entirely accurate. "If it's Kohaku I already know you used to have a crush on him when you were kids," Kagome teased as she elbowed Rin from the side, "There's nothing to be ashamed of, you can admit it. Besides, it's not like your feelings developed into something more…did it?"

"No!" Rin immediately confirmed, "It has nothing to do with Kohaku or me it…it's…" Once again the stability of her sentence crumbled to pieces, and Kagome drew her eyebrows together in realization that if Rin wasn't referring to herself then-

"Sesshomaru?!" Kagome once again hollered, "You can't be talking about Sesshomaru?"

"It's complicated," Rin informed with an anxious manner, "I don't know whether the feelings were mutual between them or not, but I do remember how graciously _she_ once praised him."

"She?" Kagome interrogated with vast interest, "She who?"

Rin began searching through a horde of memoirs trying to match a name with the ruby-colored eyes that would forever remind her of the woman that Rin once proclaimed may have been in love with the very demon she loved now. She was just a child when she suggested that theory, and her simplicity may have turned a flattering comment into something more than what it was, but Rin would never forget the way she glorified the dog-demon that day. The woman who came and went with the wind.

"A woman. A female demon," Rin elaborated, trying desperately to remember a name she hardly spoke as a child, "She was Naraku's subordinate; well we thought she was until she began helping us and gave us leads on his whereabouts."

"You mean, Kagura?" Kagome immediately reacted; her voice was inquisitive.

"Yes, I believe that was her name," Rin's chest dipped down with relief upon finally overcoming that irksome hurdle. The longer she thought on it the more certain she was that was the wind sorceress's name; even Kohaku may have mentioned once or twice how she helped him before he began traveling with Sesshomaru. That was ultimately where Rin got the notion that something tragic had befallen the demoness, and the last she saw of her was during her brief encounter with them on the riverbank. As far as the details of her death, Rin hadn't a clue.

"You're kidding!" Kagome said; her eyes expressed disbelief, "Kagura had the hots for Sesshomaru?!"

Rin swore her gag reflexes choked at Kagome's unusual lingo for the term 'hots' wasn't due to catch on for another couple hundred years. Regardless, she understood the meaning behind the dialect, and needless-to-say it brought about some mixed feelings.

"Hard to say, I'm not sure how she felt exactly. She made a couple of appearances to discuss Lord Sesshomaru's progress in finding Naraku, but she never stayed long."

The subject was new for her, and never before had she had to consider that someone else had an impact on Sesshomaru's heart. Rin couldn't recall him showing much interest, so she decided to leave the matter at that. Easier said than done, though; at the very least she was starting to divert her earlier difficulties involving her late family.

"You know, now that you mentioned her," Kagome began as she thought long and hard of the days during their search for the impudent, half-demon, "I remember she once helped us too, and instead of coming with us she chose to face Naraku head on. Later on, Inuyasha picked up on the scent of her blood, and when we found her we barely made it to see what little remained of her disappear into the wind."

Rin listened diligently to Kagome's reminiscing, and once the priestess came to a stop the younger woman lowered her head to the stare down at her lap. "I knew something must have happened to her, but I had no idea she found the courage to confront Naraku."

It had happened so long ago that Rin could barely remember the exact (word-for-word) conversation, but it was implied that Kagura sought a freedom that she proclaimed only Sesshomaru was able to bequeath her. His response insinuated for her to stand before her enemy on her own, and though Rin remembered her showing complete indifference to the idea perhaps his words hit deeper than any of them thought.

"So," Rin asked, "Was she alone, then?"

Kagome frowned at the question, and was timid to answer right away. Naturally, Rin easily picked up on her apprehension, and frowned too, "She died alone?"

"Sesshomaru," Kagome finally answered in a quick spurt, "He was there when we arrived. Also, he said she was smiling before she died…"

The young priestess fought with herself to inform Rin of Sesshomaru's unexplainable presence during Kagura's death, and for many years it's been one of those mysteries Kagome settled with leaving unanswered.

"Oh…" Rin coolly replied; visibly unaware of that particular detail, "I see."

If there was truly some hidden affection Sesshomaru held for the demon woman then Kagome kicked herself for revealing it to Rin. Judging from the teen's last response Kagome feared the worst, and never intended to transmit her love quarrels onto someone else. So, when Rin proceeded to form a thankful smile beneath the rounded mounds of her cheeks Kagome was thrown into a pit of complete astonishment.

"I'm so glad she didn't suffer alone," Rin spoke with relief, "After all, it sounds like she tried to redeem herself in the end."

"You're not at all upset that Sesshomaru went to find her?"

Rin presented a look of acceptance, and the hazy image of a blood-coated flower petal suddenly came to mind. No, to her there was no need to be upset about something that happen when she was so small. On the off hand, a small part of her still had to wonder- _If she had never died…then what would have become of them?_

She shook her head from those agonizing suspicions; they hardly mattered at this point, and with the concept laid to rest Rin took a deep breath before replying, "If he sought her out for…whatever reason that may have been at the time than who was I to stand in his way. Beside, should I have been upset?"

Kagome felt like knocking some intelligence upside her own head when she momentarily forgot Rin was just a child back then so of course no romantic feelings were involved between her and Sesshomaru. Still, her behavior toward the news was rather considerate, and Kagome took a lesson from her sense of understanding and swore to try applying it to her own relationship.

Kagome shook her head, "No, the past is the past; what we need to focus on now is the future," Kagome grinned, "Like wedding bells!"

"Wedding bells?! I…ugh," Rin muttered, feeling like the outlandish statement bared repeating. The thought of her icy love interest proposing to her seemed like an idea that was millions of miles away from the dog-demon's thick scull. Rin was mindful of his developing affections for her; hence the reason why such a ceremonial unity didn't have to happen right away-honestly, if ever at all.

"I love Sesshomaru, even if he isn't the type to marry," Rin declared; the first she's dropped his title in front of Kagome, and the priestess blushed at such an open confession. The older woman was just grateful Rin wasn't cross with her for adding on more unnecessary insecurities, and Kagome knew first hand all the uncertainties that came with falling in love with a demon.

"Are you going back with him?" Kagome softly inquired; knowing fully well it was just a matter of time. Kaede had been the only bond that kept Rin grounded to village territory, and now that she was gone it should cut the ties Rin felt she had with this village. Of course, the thought of seeing her go was no easy feat for Kagome who has seen Rin grown from a bubbly child to the mature, young adult she was now. In many aspects she felt like this era blessed her with a sisterly connection she didn't have in her other world.

Rin replied with a curt nod of her head; a simple gesture that seemed unusual when Kagome expected her to express more excitement towards the idea. Whatever concerns Kagome thought to say were cut short when the young teen stood up to head for the threshold of the hut.

"I'm off to Sango's to see how the baby is doing," Rin donned on her wooden sandals, and waved from the bamboo-flap. Kagome blinked before gently waving herself, and then turned to see a horrifying pile of dirty cookware waiting to be washed. "Hey, wait!" Kagome soon called out, aware that perhaps her blathering mouth may have gotten her what she deserved for bringing up past events.

"What about the dishes!" she sulked. Stuck with the brood of the work; it definitely felt like a sisterly connection for sure.

…

It wasn't long after, a brutal aura landed alongside the hut; the brisk force of wind rocked the wooden planks until they creaked, and a tornado of autumn foliage blew over the roof. Kagome instantly moved a few paces back inside until she was a distance away from the unforeseen visitor. The sounds of footsteps crunching above crispy leaves alerted the priestess that someone was near, and she went to grab her nearby bow-staff to have ready just in case of an altercation. From the doorway a sharp breeze lifted the bamboo opening; the scene was odd enough to have Kagome draw her arrow back with distress, but upon seeing her unanticipated company she briskly lowered her weapon and released the gasp she didn't even know she was holding.

"Sesshomaru."

Kagome's dusky eyes fell on the bundle of leather laid out before her.

 _End of Chapter_

 _ **AN: Thank you for all the support I received on my prologue! I wasn't expected the amount of feedback nor the amount of followers so I'm glad to see that it was a successful takeoff, now I just hope I can evenly match that with the rest of the story. I noticed a few of my readers are well aware of what's to be expected from this plot (which is perfectly fine) I knew my summary was a bit revealing and the idea isn't completely original, but regardless I hope the small details is what makes up for the lack of suspense.**_

 _ **This chapter mainly revolved around 'girl-talk' and I know it doesn't really take the story anywhere yet so my apologies if it came off as boring. I write without an outline sometimes since I find that if I plan the chapter too intricately then the writing doesn't seem as fun-then I won't write which is unfortunate because this is an excellent stress relief for me. I'd like to think I got most of my facts on here correct to the anime standard: I know in the manga some scenes with Kagura played out differently, and it was never explicitly said that Kagome can never go back home, but I feel it was subtly implied-as for whether or not a priestess can have children I've researched that while it wasn't traditional it wasn't without occurrence.**_

 _ **Anyway, I really appreciate anyone that took the time to read this, and I hope to have another chapter up by next week. Till Next Time!**_

 _ **P.S Thank you to any who prayed for-or-thoughts given to those seriously affected by the hurricane here in Texas.**_


	3. A Sibling's Purpose

**Chapter 2:**

 **A Sibling's Purpose**

"He's adorable, Sango," Rin admired the infant baby as she rocked the dozing bundle of cloth off to sleep, "He's grown so much in such a short time."

Sango offered an appreciative smile at the flattering comment, and quickly returned to upholding a rambunctious household of (now) six children. Some days Rin wondered if she truly meant to keep to Miroku's outlandish wish of ten to twenty offspring. After the couple's marriage ceremony they received a hefty bundle of twin girls within their first year, and then followed two years later with their son. In the time that Rin has grown she's aided Kaede in bringing in two more children to the growing family; another son a few years after Kagome's return to the feudal era, and another daughter a short year later. Now, her newest addition was one Rin felt especially close to.

"What name did Master Miroku decide on?"

"There's no need to keep calling him that. Heaven knows his fickle tongue is anything but holy," Sango giggled as she knelt down to Rin's level on the floor. The busy mother went to work adding more inches of fabric onto her budding children's wardrobe while waiting for dinner to finish cooking. The food in their stomachs along with the fine clothing on their backs were the fruits that bore from her husband's cheap tactics at swindling nearby village's for more money that his-or Inuyasha's-services were worth.

It was a way of life that provided well for the family, and Sango learned throughout her travels that humans will pay just about any price to keep their peace of mind. Her husband has often put himself in danger to give people that relief so she decided it was no big harm in the way he priced a successful exorcism. Besides, in the end Miroku was the kind of person to help a fellow man (especially woman) out, regardless of their fortune.

"His name is Akiko," Sango reached to caress her baby's inflated cheeks.

"Akiko?" Rin tested the name against her lips, and nodded her head in approval, "A fine name for a child born in the autumn season."

"We thought so as well," Sango smiled as she retracted her hand to continue working her needle and thread.

Rin had been the absolute, biggest help on the night of Akiko's birth. That particular incident was freshly engraved in Sango's mind that she still didn't know how to thank the younger woman for all her help in delivering the baby; and all by herself at that. A moonless night had unfortunately delivered a chaotic mass of meaningless demons to stampede toward the village. Farmers readied their knives and sickles while Miroku and Kagome exerted much of their spiritual power in purifying the horde. Inuyasha's human transformation had taken place long before the attack. Knowing his stubbornness he was comically manhandled by Kagome as she tied him up, and tucked him away in a guarded shed for safekeeping. Kaede's despondent state was also placed alongside him to ensure she was conveniently out of harm's way, and Shippo-naturally-offered to stand as lookout; away from the danger.

With Kagome tending to the safety of the village Sango remembered the stressful situation sending her into a painful, early labor, and she began fearing the worst for her baby. One could imagine the look of utmost relief that befell upon her face the moment she saw Rin appear through the doorway of her hut. Sango recalled how composed she looked once seeing the fragile state her pregnant friend was in, and quickly went to work making the living conditions comfortable to bring a baby into the world. Thankfully, the situation wasn't entirely knew for a woman who bore five children, and the previous births reminded Sango when to release every ounce of her strength to push. Both women were grateful for a quick delivery, and Sango even more so for Rin's calming demeanor, skillful hands, and occasional words of comfort pertaining to Miroku's well-being outside.

There was also something else; a dominating aura she sensed hovering above her home foretold the perceptive slayer that the lack of attacks around her hut was not some mere coincidence. Once she felt her baby safely placed within her arms-all ten fingers and toes intact-Sango's insinuations were confirmed after Rin hastily gathered her supplies to leave the hut to aid the injured. Through the doorway Sango caught the obscure image of a glowing, green light that whipped from one side and then to the other at a flowing speed. With her husband in battle, Kohaku protecting her children, and Shippo guarding an angry Inuyasha; Rin's brief smile toward the being that lingered over her hut further suggested that a certain, other dog-demon was keeping the enemies from infiltrating her home. It was something Sango had never confirmed with Rin, but the appreciation she felt in her heart was all the truth she needed to know who else was accountable for saving Akiko's life that night.

"How are you feeling?" Sango curiously inquired; knowing fully well Kaede's death had been hardest on her. The attack on the village had left many injured, and the next few weeks were spent repairing houses and healing wounds. Sango was just grateful no one was killed, and her uninjured husband returned to her a glowing, happy man at the sight of another healthy son.

"I'm alright," Rin docilely answered as she gently brushed her hand over brown tuffs of baby hair. It wasn't even a month later that Kaede's health took a turn for the worse, and Rin's frequent visits to see the baby justifiably became less and less. Since the funeral this is the first Rin held the infant she delivered, and Sango was glad to see her son put a small smile on a face many presumed wouldn't be able to overcome the grief. Sango knew her better than that, and had faith in Rin's strength to go on in life.

"We miss her too," Sango sensitively told her, "Especially the twins; Kaede was such an enormous help with them, she always understood that having two babies at once was often overwhelming when Miroku was away on business." The lining of Sango's sight turned to stare out the window of her hut, and fell on the playful roughhousing of her children, "They all took to her, I'm sure you can relate."

Rin nodded her head, and turned her head to smile at the innocent scene of siblings piling atop one another in what looked to be their favorite game of 'Slay the Demon'. The familiarity of childish laughter and trifle arguments filled Rin's heart with the days spent running amongst bamboo groves with her rambunctious, older brother, and balancing the wobbly muscles of her toothy, little brother.

"Have you heard from Kohaku?" Rin eagerly asked; the genuine concern on her face was visibly seen. Though he may not have been the person she bestowed her heart to; the young man who now presented a youthful age in equal standards to that of Lord Sesshomaru was still of great importance to her. Rin particularly favored his relationship to Sango; the platonic love seen between the siblings was everything Rin remembered feeling when regarding her own brothers. Brothers that she, sadly, barely remembered names for.

"None," Sango replied while the activity in her handiwork slowed to a stop, "His absence is worrisome, but during his last visit I was able to spar with him, a little. I'm proud to say that he's stronger than he's ever been." Sango beamed proudly, "I just know, wherever he is, that he is alright and doing our family proud." The woman's carefully worded response was similar to the way Rin felt when the extent of Sesshomaru's travels exceeded her expectations, and all she could do until his return was have faith in his incomparable strength.

"Do you think he will one day settle in the village?" Rin curiously asked to keep the conversation lively, and away from any talk of funerals.

Sango gave her a half-hearted look, "As unattached as he is now I don't see him basing himself anywhere permanently, but…." Sango analyzed every possible outcome her next sentence could lead to, but in the end she opted for keeping a steady conversation, "Maybe if he finds the right person one way it'll settle him down, like what you've done with Sesshomaru."

The recent start of the couple's unusual, budding relationship was a hard reality for Kohaku to come to terms with, and Sango was well aware of her brother's fondness for the young woman currently holding his nephew. His feelings for Rin were as strong as any man would have for a woman, but Sango knew Kohaku's timid tongue was the greatest challenge he could not overcome in time. Though physically tough and tactfully intelligent, his shy behavior could never admit the words he wanted so desperately to tell her. By the time Rin's sixteenth year had come Sesshomaru had reentered her life; as if fate decided the best moment to reunite the two had finally arrived. Upon seeing the demon's youthful appearance in a new light Rin's everlasting feelings for the distant, dog-prince quickly ascended to something more than just a child's adoration, and soon her feelings were suspected of being transmitted back.

"I don't feel like I've changed him that much," Rin humbly admitted, "He's still prone to taking off on his own for a few days, I think the village is just too…human for him at times."

Sango listened on to her friend's explanation, and with the conversation now involving Sesshomaru she truly felt for her brother. Especially, after he caught wind of his infatuation's developing romance. Apart of her felt the need to restore that boyish grin to his freckled face, and intervene in the impractical relationship between a demon and a human. Yet, a bigger part of her acknowledged the flaw in that selfish mindset.

"Honestly, it doesn't matter," Rin softly beamed as she lifted her free hand to caress a white pendent hanging from her necklace; a most precious gift received from her love interest for he wore the matching, black piece around his own neck.

"Whether near or far, I'm always connected to him."

There it was, the very reason Sango would not interfere. The purity in her smile, and serenity in her eyes presented a perfect portrayal of the love Rin possessed for the proud dog-demon. In Sango's eyes their relationship emulated much of the strength she saw radiating from the bonded affinity shared between Inuyasha and Kagome; if anything, perhaps the bond Rin created with Sesshomaru was more powerful due to the initial impression that he was incapable of having a heart to ever connect with.

The demon that Sango first laid eyes on during his battle with Inuyasha was not the same demon that spared her life over her shameful act of falling for Naraku's scheme to attack a defenseless Rin. He could have killed her that day; apart of her was prepared to accept death by his hand if that was where Miroku was heading. In the end only one life was lost, and his death brought about peace to everyone bound to his wicked web. Sesshomaru had let the matter pass without further discussion, but the guilt remained within the remorseful slayer until Rin's presence became a constant in the village. Sango vowed to herself to look after her as diligently as she did her younger brother, and offered Rin helpful tips on defensive combat. It was the least she felt she could do.

Kohaku's life was both spared _and_ saved by the same demon that allowed her to live the rest of her life with the man she loved; then to feel he played a part in allowing her infant to have a place in this world further exemplified that underneath every surprising act of nobility was the love of a dedicated woman. They truly were-in one way or another-a miraculous unity, and Sango felt she owed her life to the creature that was in possession of the very heart her dear brother timorously sought after. She would not interfere with their union.

"Perhaps, one day you'll be holding a baby of your very own," Sango playfully suggested when she saw how well Rin handled Akiko's slumbering form. Rin reacted with a colorful rouge to her creamy cheeks, but her lips only lifted to a trifling smile. Talk of matrimony was one outrageous topic she would find herself chuckling over, but the thought of children – half-demon children at that – was too serious a matter to take lightly.

Too many concerns, too many variables…alas, she best not forget that in order to conceive a child it was preferred that the couple go beyond the humble act of a first kiss. They were still in that process…quite a number of chances had arisen, but so far it always seemed one trifle thing or another was against them finding their perfect moment.

"Maybe…" Rin tentatively responded, and allowed her thoughts to trail for a moment longer on the subject of half-demon children. The thought of marriage was still so unconceivable to her she thought it best not to get too far ahead of herself; a euphoric kiss was promptly on her mind, at least for now.

"Mama," a bubbly voice unexpectedly called out. The resonating echo from the child-like sound drew both female's faces to the entrance of the hut, and looking back at them was a pair of dark, indigo-blue eyes.

"Komori," Sango addressed her eldest son who resembled the most like his father in the color of his eyes, and style of his dark hair. "Is something wrong?" Sango questioned, "Why aren't you playing with your brother and sisters?"

The young child of six-years averted his mother's gaze as he looked down to the his dirty toes curling against the bamboo mats beneath his feet, "Can-Can I hold Akiko, again?"

Sango smiled at her son's efforts in connecting with his youngest sibling, and offered Rin a questioning glance. Rin, of course, submitted the baby within her arms over to his elder brother's lap, and once his hands were wiped clean he wrapped one arm under Akiko's head, and the other under his knees. The sight was truly uplifting, and Rin couldn't stop smiling at the sight of Komori's tongue sticking out in an attempt to make the baby laugh.

"Are you happy to have another brother?" Rin chatted with the child.

Komori lifted his head in regards to her question, and smirked, "Yeah, because now the girls don't outnumber the boys," he chuckled until a shiver ran up his spine as his mother peered right through his back, "What I mean is, I would have been happy either way!"

Rin chuckled at the conversation, but the tone of her voice suddenly became peculiarly serious. "Being an older sibling is a big responsibility," Rin-for some strange reason-felt the need to specify to the little boy.

"I know," Komori beamed up at her, "Uncle Kohaku always tells us to watch out for one another, and help each other." Rin's eyes browsed over Komori's strongminded expression, and the innocence portrayed in his determined gaze threw her mind into a pit of forgotten memories.

"That's good advice to follow," Rin docilely replied, the face she saw within the child could not be unseen. Komori nodded his head in as serious a bobble as he could muster, "I'll always protect Akiko, don't you worry." Rin's vision became moist upon the child's endearing declaration.

 _Haru…_

The sudden shriek of a baby's cry alerted Sango to the commotion in the middle of the room. Rin glanced down at a frustrated Akiko as he bunched his tiny fists, and wiggled atop his brother's lap. Komori lifted his hands to signal he hadn't laid a harmful finger on the baby's head, and his face went from a valiant determination to a troublesome disappointment.

"He's crying again, and I didn't do anything, I swear."

"I fed him earlier; he must be soiled," Sango explained as she went in search of a more cloth diapers to use.

"You mean," Komori's eyes brightened, "He crying because he's dirty? So, it's not because he doesn't like me?"

"Huh?" Rin snickered, "Is that what's been bothering you? Of course not, he's just a baby he'll grow to adore you," she smiled.

The news overjoyed Komori as he looked down at a reddened face, "You don't hate me after all-OUCH!" Rin covered her amused face with the hem of her large sleeve once Akiko grasped a handful of Komori's hair, and tugged. At the sight of his sibling's expressive reaction Akiko fell into a ricochet of emotions ranging between laughter and weeping. The image of the overexcited baby surfaced yet another name to mind; another name she hadn't recalled in so many years.

 _Jun…_

"What do I do to make him stop, Rin?!"

Upon remembering a bundle of dusty, old recollections Rin gently lifted the baby from Komori's wobbly arms. A simple, yet memorable tune began humming from the back of her throat; a song chanted long before any harmony was made up to occupy the time spent awaiting her Lord Sesshomaru's return-back when there were others that used to stand at the top of her world.

* * *

" _I got you, Rin!" shouted a little boy's voice at the edge of an abysmal hole, "Try to get him to come toward you!"_

" _Jun…" spoke a trembling, child's voice, "Jun, look at me!"_

 _A frightened, young Rin struggled on the end of leafy vine as she fought through the pain of having the trailing stem wrap tightly around her midsection to keep her from slipping deeper into the snake pit; just as her little brother did._

" _Haru!" she cried to her elder brother who was using every ounce of his strength to support her body from the other end of the vine, "He's not listening to me; what do I do?!"_

 _A casual day of play between her siblings turned critical when she and her elder brother found nearby berries to pick. Crawling amongst thorny bushes persuaded Rin to ease the weight of her little brother off her back. She then made the mistake of irresponsibly turning away as Jun toddled out of their line of sight, and slipped into a fallen, hallowed tree trunk. The worn out log tilted downward into a deep, and rounded hole that the toddler eventually slid to._

 _Rin and her elder brother instantly reacted to his fit of cries, and attempted to reach their sibling the same way down the trunk. A baby in his first year of life was a manageable weight for the rickety sapling, but not for children ages six and nine. Rin and Haru eventually noticed that ordeal upon attempting to fit into the hallowed hole, and when that became a problem a bigger one arose when the cries of their brother attracted the slithering sounds of snakes rising from small burrows in the ground. The large hole the baby had fallen in was then recognized as a snake pit, and any ideas Rin had for fetching their father was quickly overlooked. They knew they had to take immediate action upon seeing Jun too engrossed with his own cries that he unknowingly made himself out to be the perfect target for a snake bite._

 _Thus leading to their current predicament; Haru claimed he'd be the one to trail atop the log with a nearby, thick stem tied securely around his torso. Once having Jun in his arms he'd ascend back up the log with the vine as his leverage. Rin quickly dismissed the plan when she pointed out that there were no nearby trees they could tie the vine to, and she couldn't possibly emit the strength to pull both her brothers back up._

 _It had to be Haru that pulled them up, and it had to be Rin that went down._

" _That song," Haru answered through gritted teeth, "Sing him that song that Papa taught us!"_

" _Now?" Rin crinkled her nose in hesitation, but despite her initial doubt she couldn't deny that singing silly songs always proved successful in getting the baby's attention._

" _He likes it better when you do it!"_

 _Rin gulped, and nodded her head when she decided now was not the time to be choosey on the plan. She quickly complied with her brother's instructions with a steady breath as she balanced herself atop the log, and once prepared she gently released her anxious nerves in a puckered exhale._

" _Hurry!" Haru pressed when he caught a glance of one particular snake slithering closer to Jun, and Rin moistened her lips before humming an all too familiar note that lured a set of tearful eyes in her direction._

 _ **Baby Brother**_

 _ **Baby brother**_

 _Rin clapped her hands at the beat of her voice, and attempted to bestow a cheerful smile to persuade wobbly legs to move in her direction._

 _ **Where.**_

 _ **Are.**_

 _ **You.**_

 _As if on cue, Jun's tear-stained cheeks lifted in a toothy grin once he saw Rin purposely cover her own eyes with both hands. She allowed little time to pass before she quickly uncovered her pupils, and stuck out her tongue in an amusing manner to enhance the baby's laughter._

 _ **Come, follow us.**_

 _ **So that you can play too.**_

 _Her simple little twist to a peek-a-boo theme was a witty melody she vaguely remembered Haru performing for her when she was younger; it persuaded Jun to take his very first steps toward his siblings when they sang to him one evening. A timeless act of playful banter that their vocal father taught them from when he was a boy. Whichever way it came to her, it was just the trick to get Jun to crawl in her direction for more. Rin gasped at the success in her act, and repeated the silly method again-this time, even Haru sang loud enough add a second voice to the song._

 _Jun's chubby hands were finally within her reach. She'd never felt more thankful to feel his fingers tug at the ends of her hair, and once her elbows were locked under his arms she shouted for Haru to pull them up to safety. She felt her hips being tugged, and her feet followed by briskly running backwards up the steep log. The bark proved rough on her feet, and the patches of moss were terribly slippery; yet she never once let go of the pudgy body against hers._

 _Before any of them knew it she met Haru's strenuous frame head on, and the three of them tumbled back a few feet until Jun remained at the top of the worn-out pile. Rin lifted herself from the ground, and carefully examined the heartwarming scene of her elder brother tackling her younger brother with a bone-crushing hug. "I got you," he whispered to the wiggly baby who patted the crown of his elder brother's head. The sight of them together after such an experience had burned into her memory._

 _She didn't even realized the arm that snuck its way behind her neck, and before she would react she was pulled into the embrace; the sigh of relief from Haru's mouth was drowned out by Jun's excessive giggles. "I got you both," Haru repeated to her; the vibration of his shaken heart was felt when she laid her ear over his chest, and all Rin could do was gently nod her head while her quaking arms clutched tighter to her siblings in a tearful contentment._

* * *

"I can't…" spoke a perplexed Priestess as she held a jaded, old relic that reflected a perfect portrait of her face though its dusty surface, "I can't sense anything."

A few miles down from Sango's hut, Kagome had reluctantly followed the orders from her demanding brother-in-law, and allowed herself to fall into a deep concentration in search of any impurities within the mirror that would collide with her own spiritual influences. Minutes had passed in an uneasy silence; anything dealing with a silent Sesshomaru was nerve-wracking without Rin, and to top it off – having Jaken's probing beak hovering over her shoulder was no help either.

Jaken was the first to react to the results of her examination, and feverishly turned his bald head against her in frustration to consolidate with his master, "You see, Lord Sesshomaru, I knew this human would be of no help to us!"

Kagome responded to his discourteous comment with an irritated glare that was accompanied by a raging sequence of words. "Why ask for my help if you're going to be rude about it," Kagome argued into a pointed, green ear, "And how about you use my name for once, you stink'en toad!" Jaken had unintentionally spent a great deal of time in their company over the past few months; to Kagome, it made no sense why he'd yet to address her by a name other than 'human' or 'Priestess'.

"Again," came the palliative tone from the demon who towered over her smaller frame from the ground level near the entry of the hut – his boots remained on his feet, and Kagome thought it surprisingly courteous of him not to walk upon the wooden floorboards with them on.

"Huh?" she questioned as she stared back into golden pigments so similar, and yet, at the same time so intricately different than those of her Inuyasha.

"Attempt it, again," he particularized; his tone slightly annoyed for having to emphasize his requirements.

Kagome furrowed her brows in hesitation; she liked to think that after nearly six years of training under Kaede's teachings (as well as having Miroku's example to follow) she'd have a decent grasp of her spiritual powers. She already analyzed the mirror to the best of her abilities so she didn't think it necessary to try again, but Sesshomaru wouldn't have asked had he not been certain there was something cynical with his recent discovery.

"If you say so," she decided to submit; after all what choice did she have. She shifted the mirror neatly in front of her folded knees, and after a firm inhale she lifted her hands until they drifted over the object. From there she closed her eyes, and allowed all five of her natural senses to become obscure as she focused solely on her sixth sense; the one that foretold her of oncoming demonic auras miles away, and showed her the essence of contaminated energy that alerted her like a siren going off in her head.

"Well?" Jaken impatiently badgered her for answers. When Kagome gave no immediate reply Jaken's foot began thumping tediously against the floor. "Let's not waste anymore of your valuable time, Lord Sesshomaru," he then suggested, "I'm certain we can find a more capable Priestess elsewhere-"

The prominent welt on Jaken's head didn't need to be seen when all Kagome had to do was listen to a pale set of knuckles give the imp a good thrashing. The sounds declared a humorous scene she could easily picture in her head, and she stiffened a chuckle at the thought of Sesshomaru becoming annoyed to the point of using violence – much like his younger brother. Now that Jaken was out cold, she may be able to work without minor distractions.

"Where did you say you found this again?" she eventually opted to ask in the hopes of keeping away the desolate silence around the room. Too much noise broke her concentration, and too little became ironically suffocating.

"Nowhere important," Sesshomaru vaguely replied. Had Kagome's eyes been opened she would have rolled them in regards to his typical, indefinite answer.

"You wouldn't have brought this back here if it didn't come from somewhere important," Kagome continued, but her company's replies fell into a wordless void as he obviously had little intent on telling her all the details about the item in front of her. "What do you intend to do with it?" she said, unable to help but ask in the hopes that he may humor her curiosity.

"It's of no concern," he bluntly pointed out; again, Kagome thought it typical, but the promptness of his reply foretold the Priestess – and self-proclaimed specialist of love – that there was a hidden agenda he may have been too proud to admit aloud. Kagome did poorly in hiding her sagacious smirk.

"Is it another gift for Rin?"

"Focus," he irately demanded; a rumbling growl erupted from the back of the dog-demon's throat, and it wiped the grin off Kagome's face as she readjusted her strenuous position and decided it best to do just as the grumpy demon next to her commanded. Still, Kagome noted how he never said it _wasn't_ for Rin. Regardless, with the thought settled she lowered her hands closer to the mirror, and tried her hardest to sense what Sesshomaru's instincts were elusively trying to tell him.

Something unexplainably dangerous lay within the grimy base of reflective glass, and just as she was about ready to give up her second endeavor Kagome began slowly perceiving unexplainable images of her distant family in her head. She could see them vividly through the back of her eye-lids: her Mom, Grandpa, and Sota…even what little she could remember of her Father. Kagome knew her earlier conversation with Rin had left her feeling more nostalgic than usual about her futuristic loved ones – however – her wisdom told her the memories she was given little choice in seeing, were not visions conjured up from her own free-will. Something else was messing with her head, and her eyes became strained when the tiniest voice she had never heard before crept into the seclusion of her cognizance.

 _It must be hard to be away from them for so long…_

 _Don't you miss them_?

Kagome recognized the repetition of Rin's words, but the disembodied voice that spoke to her was certainly not that of her friend's. The bearer of the voice gradually became more distinct to the imagination; their vocals sounded honeyed, child-like yet untrustworthy.

 _Would you like to see them?_

The Priestess attempted to compose herself, but moving the muscles in her arms and legs was proving a tougher feat than it should be. Not only that, but she felt like her eyes lids were glued shut to her face. Darkness was becoming interminable, her heart pounded to the point that her eardrums felt each pulsing beat, and the sync between her mind and body was disconnecting with every new word she could not cover her ears from.

 _Will that be your ultimate happiness?_

By the time those words were spoken she was at a complete loss of control with her muscles, and the steady drop of her hands made Kagome panic within the confines of her conscious. She feared what would happen once her fingers made contact with the distinct exterior of the mirror. The only thing linking her to the outside world was the muffled agitation she heard coming from what she presumed to be Sesshomaru; the kind of person who didn't take kindly to being ignored.

 _Wouldn't seeing your family make you happy?_

"Explain yourself," came the sudden call of Sesshomaru's penetrating interrogation; one swift step forward, and the ground beneath his feet vibrated from the exertion of his powerful, demonic aura. The massive pressure of supremacy silenced the voices in Kagome's head, and just like breaking through the surface of water she gasped an intake of air upon opening her eyes. Her body faintly leaned forward as her face revealed a petrified expression through the mirror, and somewhere inside her soul Kagome could detect the antiquity's elusive evil mocking her to her inner core.

"What is it?" the Demon-Lord inquired with a hardened gaze, and modulated tone.

"I-I," Kagome breathlessly tried to explain. She swiped her dry tongue across her upper lip, and brought a quaking hand up to her thumping chest, "I don't know for sure…."

Her frightened portrayal was regarded with very little concern other than the usual passing glance. Once his sensitive ears recognized the harmonized tune of her steady heart-beat his clawed hand reached for the piece of leather that had been tossed aside, and his intentions became clear when his solemn gaze landed back on the mirror. "Very well," he said as if portraying a new understanding, and in the midst of her gentle pants Kagome pondered just who exactly was he talking to.

"If you can't detect its purpose I'll see to someone that can."

"Wait," Kagome feebly reached her hand outward toward the back of his physique, "Sesshomaru!"

He stopped….she wasn't so sure he would, but grateful he thought her worth not ignoring completely. "Please," she beseeched to him like a peasant would a king, "Don't take it anywhere just yet."

Sesshomaru turned his neck half-way around; the lining of his questionable gaze was barely noticeable over his bulk of fur.

"Let me try to purify it," Kagome offered, but wasn't provided the supportive answer she had hoped for.

Sesshomaru's hardened gaze peered at her; that she could very much see clearly, "Your recent performance already showed how little you can fight off its influences."

"Yeah…" Kagome lowered her head in shame; her reaction to the mirror truly was damaging to the delicate confidence she had. There was no Kaede in this situation, and there was no other instincts to rely on, but her own. "I know that," she turned her head up, and her chin remained at level with his, "And, now that I know how dangerous that thing is I'd rather you not take it out where it can fall into the wrong hands."

"You question my capabilities?"

"That's not it," she disputed with as firm a tone as she was able to gather seeing as her opposing disputant was not the typical half-demon she was used to arguing with. "Just let me see what I can do. The shrine atop the hill is holy grounds, and I think placing it there both me and Miroku may be able to get a better grasp of what we're dealing with here."

Kagome caught a small glimpse of his hand clutching tightly to the leather parcel in his deadly grip, and after bearing in mind his lack of movement she remained under the impression that her persuasive strategies were working. In truth, she truly did have the utmost faith in her brother-in-law's strength to overpower whatever tainted magic was within that mirror; if anyone was so unyielding to the point that bewitchment was of no concern it was definitely Sesshomaru. His burst of demonic energy is what ultimately broke the spell that numbed her body, and hallucinated her mind; that much Kagome did take note on. Plus, considering his most precious treasure was roaming somewhere around this village, Kagome knew he'd think it best to test the safest route.

"For Rin's sake," Kagome threw down her trump card, "Please."

Her last efforts seemed to have done the trick, and Sesshomaru expressed his displeasure in knowing just how well the annoying Priestess was able to maneuver around the labyrinth that was his heart. He kept his body facing the door, but his arm extended back just enough for him to drop the concealed mirror onto a delusional Jaken whom was still in the midst of recovering from his former beating.

Kagome clasped her hands together in appreciation for his involuntary trust in her, "Thank you, big bro-"

He turned a sharp eye at her almost instantaneously.

"I-I mean, _Lord_ Sesshomaru," Kagome sweetly reestablished; she had never corrected a word faster in her life.

"When the Monk returns with Inuyasha I'm the first to be notified," he told her, and rapidly exited the bamboo mat hanging from the doorway. His formal reason for trailing so far into human territory was currently leaving the dwelling the demon slayer subsisted in, and he intended to meet her half-way through her stroll back.

Kagome agreed to his request, and carefully picked up the mirror off Jaken's immobile body. She observed the wrapping with caution, and made sure every knot was tied securely so as not to uncover any part of its inner contents. Her next task was to accumulate all of Kaede's notes to do a little research before Miroku and Inuyasha returned from their mission. She learned her lesson, and was not about to associate with that mirror on her own. While donning on her sandals, and preparing to take her leave out the door to the stone staircase – a passing thought unexpectedly popped into her head.

"Wait…" she thought aloud, "How did he know Miroku and Inuyasha weren't here?"

Perhaps he knew by their scent, or the simple reason that Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. In the end, however, Kagome felt the reason behind his insight was a tad more underhanded than she wanted to acknowledge, and upon the realization that nobody's privacy was apparently secured in this village Kagome stuck her head out to bellow a personal say-so on the matter at hand, "Were you spying on us earlier, you creep?!"

 _Of course…I've done that too…_ Kagome lightly scratched the surface of her cheek with the tip of her delicate finger, and turned to face a recovering imp pulling himself up from the floor.

"New plan," she rapidly informed Jaken, "I have some serious business to take care of right now so don't go bothering me. Sesshomaru just walked out, probably to go find Rin, so give them some alone time, okay? Oh, and if I see one thing out of place by the time I get back I'll have Inuyasha deal with you."

Jaken presented a standoffish stare; barely comprehending Kagome's announcement, and instead searched every corner of the hut for his master.

"Oh, and Jaken," Kagome kindly added from the entryway of the hut, "Please be a dear, and take care of those dishes for me. Thanks!"

Jaken suspiciously blinked at the departing Priestess, and once registering everything she had to say in her rapid collation of sentences he turned his head to gawk at a bucket of dirty pots and bowls. His irritation in being left with the household duties, again, provoked him to blubber around the wooden floors like the fish he'd rather be.

Such was the dismal fate of Jaken.

 _End of Chapter_

 **AN: Thank you to anyone who took the time to read this story. My apologies for the lack of interaction between Sesshomaru & Rin, it's to come in the next chapter. I just felt like this was a reasonable stopping point for right now. I promise the turning point in the story is coming soon; I'm hoping by the next chapter at the very least. **

**A BIG thank you to all my added followers, and reviews from my last chapter. They mean the world to me, more than anyone can imagine! I'm glad it was enjoyable in its own sense, and yes, to the few reviewers that commented about Rin's connection to Kagura being similar in subtle aspects to that of Kagome and Kikyo – I truly feel like that may have been the author's intended parallels, but of course it's just my opinion.**

 **Fun little fact: There is an extra manga chapter that came out showing the gang's life a little after the end of the Final Act. It's a pleasant read for those who are curious; Sesshomaru and Rin make minor appearances, and it's nice to see that Sesshomaru still keeps in contact even after the initial end of the manga. My point, though, is that I normally don't like to give names to characters in this anime that were never given any names to begin with (ex: Sesshomaru's mother) So, when I named Komori there is a panel in the English translation of that extra chapter where Sango hands her baby over to Kohaku and says "Watch Komori" My initial thought was** _ **Awesome, the audience is given a name for one of their kids.**_

 **Unfortunately, turns out Komori translates to 'babysitting' in Japanese, so I've read a few fan-pages and its agreed that it was probably a typo in the translation and Sango's accurate sentence for that panel is more like "Kohaku, watch the kids." So, no names for their kids, but I still decided to settle with using Komori as a name for their eldest son because it helped build up my story, and it was one-less name I had to search for. As far as Haru & Jun go I just had to give her mysteriois brothers names for this story to make references less complicated. **

**I think that about does it for now, I hope to have an update by next week. Thanks again for reading, till next time!**


	4. Some Dried Sugar with your Tea

**Chapter 3:**

 **Dried Sugar with your Tea**

A pair of aspen-wood sandals strode the dirt roads located between stretches of family huts and stale buildings dedicated to local businesses. After the unanticipated memory of her brothers infiltrating her mind, Rin kindly took her leave from Sango's humble company; even in spite of her friend's offer to stay for dinner she politely declined, and insisted on getting back to sorting through Kaede's old things.

The recollection had sent her into a world of diverse feelings and emotions; all things she didn't want to burden anyone with – especially a busy mother of six children. Besides, she thought to herself, no matter the grief there was absolutely nothing she could do about her dead relatives. The sorrow would pass like it had done before, and they would soon be a distant memory as they were before…Or so she hoped; heartache was not a mood she wanted to familiarize herself with.

The sounds of her wooden clogs created a rhythmic tap as it bounced from the heel of her foot to the dusty ground below. Now that summer was gradually dissolving it became more apparent to the typically, bare-footed woman that due to the drop in temperatures the soles of her feet would need some form of protection against the chill of nature's elements. Her beloved Lord had gifted the sandals to her last winter along with an extravagant kimono that was currently tucked away in storage until needed once more; the footwear – however – found its purpose earlier in a season rich with colorful flora, and crisp evening nights.

Rin stopped in her tracks as she felt a gentle updraft breeze through the chocolate crevices of her hair, and her fingers lifted to tuck a few wild locks behind her ear. The fall season was a beautiful time of the year, and this year marked the second time spent with Sesshomaru amidst large masses of tree-leaves tinted with the faded hues of reds and yellows. It brought about some of her favorite vegetation along with wonderful memories filled with past lantern festivals, and strolls alongside her favorite demon who, unsurprisingly, looked good sporting a crown of red koyo leaves.

In the middle of her hair twirling from the playful gust, Rin noticed a wobbly barrel off to her side tip over from the persuasive draft, and from the container rolled a couple of orange, plump persimmons. After the light wind had passed, and she situated her tousled hair, Rin knelt down to pick up one of the ripe fruits from the ground. Its size was a perfect fit for the center of her palm, and its bright color was a nice compassion to the leaves drifting along the dirt path. Autumn truly was a beautiful time of the year, and holding the persimmon in her hand took her back – far back – in time when this particular season had been a milestone in the lives of her and her family.

She remembered plum blossom flourishing when her father made the decision to leave their old village near the bamboo grove; thus meaning they had left around the spring time. Their travels lasted much longer than anyone anticipated; she remembered the spell of the summer season barring its merciless waves of heat upon her and an exhausted travel party. How they managed to survive those grueling, hot days was beyond her, but the time spent scavenging the forests left her with some helpful skills in how to catch fish by hand, forge for edible roots, and notice the signs in a poisonous mushroom. Thankfully, once the first ginkgo leaves were in sight they knew some cooler days were ahead.

By the time the leaves began to shift in color she remembered her family – as well as the rest of those migrating beside them– had found a suitable village with more than enough room to spare for a few more additional family's to settle down. That was when she first became aware of the tainted malice that dwelled within the hearts of people she shared a species with.

* * *

 _A small set of hands carefully dove within the scrunch of orange leaves that sprouted from dark, wooden branches in search of well-rounded produce to pick. After a few more moments of careful probing Rin soon smiled in delight at having felt fresh persimmons within her little fingers, and she briskly removed them from their stems to hold them high above her head in triumph._

" _I got them," she happily announced to her awaiting company below._

" _I got them, Papa!" Rin looked down at her father's delighted features as she presented to him her little treasures to put in the basket clutched by the hand currently not occupied with keeping her steady atop his bulky, wide shoulders._

" _That 'a girl," her father praised as he looked down to the accumulated amount of persimmons picked from a tree a few miles down the road from their new establishment, "That's enough now, we don't want to harvest the whole tree. Let's be heading back so your Mother can start drying these out. Pretty soon you and your brothers will have something sweet to eat after supper."_

 _Rin nodded her head with joy at the thought of a sweet treat. She clamped her fingers under her father's chin as he spun on his heel to head back to their new hut. Her father was the kind of man with a voice as gruff as the mountain terrain, and his tan skin perpetuated hard muscles beneath his shabby clothing; nearly his entire life was spent cutting and carrying bamboo stalks, and the labor showed through his strong physique. The back of his short mane was lifted into a low ponytail, he demonstrated a mild growth of facial hair, and the tops of his choppy bangs accentuated the similarity both she and Haru inherited from his wavy tresses while Jun had taken more after their mother with his thin hair growing into a smoother texture._

" _You're good at finding fruit trees, Papa," the six-year old complimented as she pulled a lengthy twig from her hair._

" _You can find anything if you search hard enough," he sensibly told her._

" _Really?" Rin probed, intrigued by his response, "Where did you find me?"_

 _The former bamboo-cutter chuckled at his middle child's innocence, and lifted his hand from atop her little foot to gently caress her fleshy cheek, "Hidden behind your Mother's smile."_

 _True to his words, his only daughter enchanted him with a sunny grin that none of her siblings could duplicate to their mother's likeness as well as Rin's could. With her father's daring nature, wild hair, and sing-song tune in the back of her throat complimented with her mother's gentle eyes, kind disposition, and communicable smile; the humble workhand foresaw a lively future for his daughter. A future that, without his knowledge, none of her family ever imagined to occur in terms of the supernatural._

" _I miss Mama's bamboo sprouts," Rin casually felt the need to inform as she playfully swatted the skinny branch in her hand. "There's no bamboo groves here…Just a lot trees, and too many fish."_

" _Now, now," her father gently chided, "Fish are a better source of meat than any bamboo sprout, and they're easier to cultivate," he informed her, but even from his position below he could sense the doubt in her little body._

" _If that's true," Rin innocently countered, "Then why do the other villagers keep us away from the fish preserve? They have plenty, but they never seem to want to share with us or our neighbors that we came here with."_

 _Her father kept a steady pace on the dirt road; trying at all cost to avoid her perceptive question._

" _I don't think they like us that much. They don't like that we came here…" Rin inoffensively alleged to her sire, "Why is that, Papa?"_

 _Even to a child the discrimination between the early settlers of the village and the new arrivals was noticeable. Upon the first few days Rin paid no mind to the human's wary attitude toward unacquainted families taking up unused space around their district, but once rules were set by the village elder for certain families (including hers) not to step on the preservations without their approval that's when she noticed her father starting to regret every leaving their previous home – a home with more than enough space to house his modest family as well as his prosperous craft._

 _Aside from a few odd jobs cutting down trees, it was a difficult task for her father to find stable work in a village where most of the head families had no intention of sharing their farming land, thus meaning there would be no share of the crop. Now, they currently dwelled in an old hut too small for their family of five that was located on the outskirts of town; too far from any preservations, and left to be seen as the outsiders everyone perceived them as._

 _Rin saw it; she just didn't know why._

" _You need not worry about things like that, alright Rin," he responded; after all, to him she was too young to understand. Too young to understand that certain people preferred a certain way of life, and when that life is reformed to the point that people have to make altercations to their daily routine they can become quite nasty about it. Though Rin didn't know it, her father only wished they could have found a friendlier community; with winter fast approaching he thought it best not to take a chance with his family's welfare._

 _Along with a wary fear of frostbite, there was also the impeding possibility for their group to befall a raid from other humans, or worse, become the next meal for a demon. Coincidentally, their few months of travel brought about no such unfortunate events, but if they kept traveling it was only a matter of time. Their small group of neighbors agreed as well, and despite the disapproving glares they settled into the new village knowing the headman had little say on their stay considering the land was owned by a higher power._

" _Cheer up, once we're home we can-"_

 _Rin nearly flipped at his sudden standstill, and turned her head in the direction her father was facing to watch as a skinny, older man approached them with a dull farming hoe in hand. His scowl expressed his irritation, and his dirty, gritted teeth exemplified his anger._

" _Those persimmons be from my plot of land, ya hear," the farmer told them, "So unless ye want an altercation thief, I suggest ye drop that basket and be on ye way."_

 _Rin narrowed her brows at the threatening man, and tensed upon feeling her father lift her off from her shoulders. She found herself placed behind one of his legs; her head barely reaching the back of his kneecap, and his hand prevented her from seeing anymore of the farmer's hateful face. However, from her positon she clearly saw her father's opposite arm as he cautiously placed the basket of persimmons on the ground, and coaxed it towards his assailant._

" _I meant no harm," her father affirmed, "I wasn't aware that those trees belonged to anyone. I'd gladly work to pay off what I already picked-"_

" _Ye just be on ye way. Be lucky, you are, that I don't cut off yer hands where ye stand," the other man rigidly cut in, "I see ye on my property again, and I'll see to it the elders banish ye and the family from this village. Now go on, scat!"_

 _The tip of the farmer's hoe lunged at Rin's father, but when the attack fell short just a few inches of her father's nose the look of resilience in her sire's face showed her how fearless he was in that moment. Her father didn't flinch, not once, and the farmer cursed his failed attempt to dominate a man he looked down on. Rin could tell just by the man's thin frame that her father could take him on with just his bare hands alone, but instead she felt those very same hands dip underneath her armpits as he lifted her over his chest, and continued down the dirt road without another word spoken._

 _Despite his efforts in trying to keep her head down, Rin still managed to peek back at the abandoned basket of persimmons. The back of her eyes stung with fresh tears; tears of sadness in not having a sweet snack to look forward to, and tears in anger over seeing the irate farmer lift his hoe into the air until he swung the heavy piece of metal down, and beat the bamboo basket till it was left covered in the blood-red juices from the persimmons._

 _It was the first she'd seen another human turn a weapon on her family; the first she's ever witnessed such unexplainable hatred in someone's eyes over something she could not comprehend._

 _Sadly, it would not be the last._

* * *

"What are you doing?" a shy voice called out to her; ultimately breaking her from her thoughts and aging memories. Rin looked down to see a young girl a few years short of her own age looking at her with a kimono packed with the previously fallen persimmons, and her dark eyes currently immersed with the squished piece of fruit in Rin's shaky hand. Living in Kaede's village for as long as she had Rin finally recognized the hut beside her, and immediately acknowledged the face of the girl in front of her to be the daughter of one of the leading families in the village.

"Ayumi, is everything alright?" a woman's voice rang from within the hut until the bearer of the call stepped out, and smiled instantly at the sight of Rin's presence.

"Hello, Rin," spoke the middle-aged woman as she walked towards her dressed in a casual work-apron and headscarf, "To what do I own the pleasure of this visit?"

The woman before her was the wife of Rikichi; a leading figure of the village, and a reliable helper to Kaede throughout the years. His reputation in their community was regarded with respect; a fortunate case considering the man was one of the partial few in the village that found Inuyasha's role amongst them to be a good thing. Lady Kaede expressed many times to the head families that some demons were worth bestowing trust to, and Rin was thankfully Rikichi and his family were some of the few that opened their minds to that philosophy.

"Hello, Satomi," Rin greeted; bowing lightly, "I'm just…passing through." She looked down to the once, well-wounded piece of produce in her palm – now – a mess of sticky juices all over her hand. Rin swiftly lifted her head, and held out her hand in apology.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't aware what I was doing," Rin raised her voice from its prior, whispered tone, and spoke clearly to the one she was apologizing to.

"Sorry? For what, this?" The woman she asked forgiveness from took a brief glance at the persimmon in her hand, and just as quickly brushed the topic aside, "There's no need to apologize, those pesky things are as fragile as can be. You should see how many Ayumi has had to toss aside."

"Mother!" Ayumi reproached her parent's embarrassing comment, and swiftly stomped an angry foot back inside her hut.

"Oh, goodness," Satomi sighed as she placed the tip of her finger on her lower lip, "My apologies for her behavior. I'm not sure if you noticed his absence at the funeral, but her father has been away on business, and having him gone for so long can put her in such a mood. With our eldest son grown and out of the house, I know my husband and I are having a difficult time seeing our little girl for the young woman she's becoming."

She offered Rin a hand-rag for her sticky fingers, a gesture that was graciously accepted as Rin wiped her palm clean of any remaining residue. "You needn't worry about Ayumi," Rin reassured her; smiling, "She has a strong head on her shoulders, and Kagome…I-I mean Lady Kagome always told me there's nothing wrong with a woman finding support in her own backbone."

Satomi chuckled behind her hand, "I suppose you're right. I remember when you were young, and worried Lady Kaede at every rain shower you ran through, and tree you climbed. I recall Inuyasha once having to chase you half-way around the village just to put shoes on you."

Rin forcibly laughed over the fact that such amusing humiliation was remembered by her neighbors, and it would seem that no matter where she went she was bound to come across someone who insisted on bringing up one thing or another about Lady Kaede. In all honestly, Rin felt she could have gone a few more days without hearing about her deceased guardian, but she understood well that she wasn't the only one allowed to mourn over her. If remembering all the good she's done was their way of coping with the grief than Rin knew better than to say anything.

"Please, excuse me," Rin said as she took another bow, "I best be getting back home. Please stop by anytime you'd like; Lady Kaede requested some of her possessions to be distributed evenly throughout the village."

"That's right," Satomi suddenly remembered; she motioned for Rin to stand her ground as she vigorously reentered her hut, and in just a few short seconds she reemerged with a bamboo package in hand.

"Here you are," she said upon kindly handing it to Rin, "I'm sure sorting through a priestess's belonging must take its toll, so here's a little something to snack on. My husband and I have been meaning to give them to you ever since you helped our Ayumi recover from that awful fever."

Rin looked down to the carefully wrapped bundle, and curiously unwrapped a small section, exposing a generous amount of sweetened, dried persimmons.

* * *

Meanwhile, atop a steep hill that overlooked a majority of the village there lay a sizable shrine that complimented the small memorials dedicated to two, preceding priestesses. The shrine was built to offer a suitable place for dedicated prayers, offerings for the dead, and proper grounds for purification.

For nearly the entire afternoon Kagome had devoted her attention to the devious antiquity before her. She prompted the mirror's manageable weight into the shrine's wooden opening, and allowed it to lean back until the item was standing upright, and facing Kagome's guarded frame with the face of its reflective surface covered by sturdy leather. She promised herself she would not investigate too deep into the relic – otherwise she feared the same outcome would occur as the last time – and thought it best to wait on Inuyasha and Miroku's return.

"There," the young priestess stated while rubbing her hand over her final talisman, "That should do it."

A majority of the mirror's borders were covered evenly with pieces of rice-paper Kagome had transmitted some of her spiritual energy into, and marked with a complicated streak of ink as shown to her by both Kaede and Miroku. Once her administrations were done Kagome allowed her gaze to linger on the covered entity a while longer.

Her interest was piqued, that much was certain, but there also arose a fearfulness she hadn't felt since the overbearing evil from the (once) tainted Shikon Jewel – back when Naraku's wicked aura tarnished the lives of all he came into contact with. It was the same feeling now.

 _It must be hard to be away from them for so long…_

 _Don't you miss them?_

"Rin," Kagome inaudibly muttered to herself; remembering how the unknown voice had suspiciously mimicked her friend's words. Kagome couldn't place her finger on it, but everything she came into contact with from that archaic mirror practically foretold her something terrible was about to befall one of them, and she regrettably didn't know how to stop it.

* * *

A colorful figure mirrored the surface of water that filled the developed rice fields, and Rin found yet another reason to smile when her eyes landed on a few villagers helping one another pick the remaining rice shoots. Her hut was soon upon her; she was half-way though the wide range of narrow passages that trailed over the empty ponds of nurtured rice. The sun was due to set within the next hour, and with her parcel of sweet treats safely tucked away in the folds of her kimono Rin strutted through the cooling wind.

The end of summer had initiated the harvest for a variety of plants and vegetables. That included a hefty piles of rice stalks that was to be picked, dried, and dispersed throughout every needy family in the village; even for those that didn't partake in the cultivation. Living here amongst friendly neighbors and selfless offerings opposed the cruel treatment she endured in her last village. The people here – while not all may share mutual understandings – respected one another to an honorable degree, and gave ample opportunity to any newcomers that sought a better life in their district.

In the middle of her observation Rin caught the distant wave of her dearest friend, Saki, who was seen helping her mother pick a few remaining stalks near the edge of the fields. She was an underprivileged, young woman with a mind set on marrying a wealthy suitor that would grant her body the idle lifestyle she desired, and gift her with clothing as rich in quality as Rin's.

Indeed a needy individual; often irresponsible, and prone to complain about the cruelties of life, but Saki proved to Rin the value of their friendship the day Rin decided to introduce her to Sesshomaru. Aside from Inuyasha's gang, Saki was the only human in the village to encounter the full-blooded demon, and while her frightened reaction wasn't the most promising – neither did that stop Saki from keeping a steady friendship with the human that silently claimed her love for the mystical warrior.

Rin waved back at the laboring pair, and couldn't help wondering if…perhaps…if her family had come across _this_ village first than what would have become of them? Would that have instead been she and her mother picking the last few stalks of rice from the paddies, or handing out dried persimmons to their neighbors while her father was away providing a stable income for the family?

Despite the memories of suppressed resentment over the people in her previous village; the dried persimmons near her chest was proof that not all humans were as unkind as those that eventually found their end at the mouths of hungry wolves. The sudden death of her family had stilled the rhythmic beat of her heart, and silenced the songs her father had taught her. Her orphaned situation, and lost voice had thrown her – an outsider's daughter – into depths that shadowed her as a pitiful outcast barely worthy of a name very few could remember.

If they had only come across this village first…

Or…

If they had never left the sanction of their peaceful bamboo grove her family would not have been killed, and then-

"Then…" Rin whispered against the brittle air, and her hand absentmindedly reached for her necklace as it shifted with the wind. Before she could think twice on the subject, before her thoughts could go a step further to analyze her life had it played out differently; she heard him.

It was a whispered call, like the way the forest beckoned an adventurous soul. Rin turned her cheek until her eyes widened at the far-off figure at the end of her pathway. A tall body awaited her clad in durable armor, and dressed in white with hair the color of the descending sun.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin called out, the excitement in her voice disembarked her thoughts from her sorrowful memories, and her eyes lit up upon seeing the demon she loved so dearly walking towards her. She quickened her pace along the slim trail until she was but a few feet from him, and the calming liquid that filled the rice paddies surrounding them reflected an image of the pair through its mineral, clear waters.

"You're back," she spoke between breaths, "I'm so glad."

Her demon lord regarded her with a silent reply by curtly titling his head toward her winded frame, and the hardened gaze that frightened many of the villagers inside for an early end to their day had softened once he met the look of adoration that glistened within her eyes. He had expected the worst when it came to seeing her behavior since the funeral, but the smile she gave him was perceived as genuine. So, he opted against questioning her further than his usual queries.

"Rin," he coolly spoke, "How have you been fairing?"

"Fine," she simply retorted before realizing her tone wasn't so convincing; thus she broadened her smile and repeated, "I'm doing fine."

A sting of guilt sizzled along the system of her nerves when she recognized the lie she just blatantly told him. In retrospect it may not have been a catastrophic lie, but withholding the truth of her dilemma from someone she placed so deep within her heart felt like a sense of betrayal on her end. Keeping the subject of her dreams a distant topic from Kagome was one occurrence she already felt remorseful performing, and seeing as Sesshomaru was already in line receiving that very same act, it turned the innards of Rin's stomach.

"You?" she quickly added once she noticed the slight tilt of his brow expressing doubt in her statement.

"You've returned unharmed, I hope?" she incisively asked; hoping a bundle of questions may keep him from trying to pry answered out of her; answered she could not find the words to explain quite yet.

"Per usual," he replied to her outlandish question that anything could ever make him return to her in a wounded state. His eyes ran over the poorly hidden shivers that jolted around her body. "The temperatures have dropped," he stated to her.

"Yes, the harvest period has arrived," she said, and waved her hand over the empty rice fields to further exemplify what the village undergoes during this time in the year. He may have been present during the last fall season, but back then he never would have treaded so deep into the village to seek her out for anything other than an emergency. This time was different; their relationship has grown stronger since. She took a bold step toward him, and her wrist rose to lightly tug at the edge of his extensive sleeve. Her act would have otherwise been daring had it not been for their increased relaxation within each other's company over the last year.

"Let's return to the hut, I'll make us some tea while you tell me about your journey," she cheerfully suggested.

She respectfully coaxed him into pivoting in the opposite direction he was facing so that they could walk back to her hut together. The sun was drawing to an evening light, and the surface of water in the fields shimmered with an auburn hue. The reeds that sprouting along the edges of the river waved peacefully with the wind, and the flutter of a dragonfly's wings mixing with the croaks from the bulging throats of river frogs became a musical symphony for them.

…

"You were gone a few days longer than usual," Rin conversed from her station near the sunken hearth; a boiling tea kettle hung above a crackling flame that brightened the hut only she and her Lord occupied.

"I hope your patrols were a success?" she asked as she turned to him, and found their privacy excitingly abnormal considering Kaede was usually within hearing distance. Even Kagome's absence was considered surprising to her; usually her friend had a knack for permeating a couple's solitude. Rin found herself flustered at the realization that it was just them; alone.

The walk back to her dwelling was short, but nevertheless enjoyable. Rin kept the air around them filled with guileless conversation about the village's prosperous crop, and the well-being of Sango's recent babe. Upon approaching the entryway Rin sent an appreciative look as Sesshomaru held the bamboo screen ajar for her, and once inside she removed her feet from her sandals so that she may try to ignite the fireplace. The remains of black soot along with broken pieces of charred wood were a reminder that she would need more kindling for a successful fire, and just as she turned to lift herself up from the floorboards she caught a sight by the doorway that anyone else would have gasped over.

True to his character Sesshomaru excelled in numerous skills – particularly in weaponry and combat. Additionally, though she rarely saw it, Rin had an inclination that his hunting skills were topnotch, he possessed an insight in dressing wounds that most men never bothered to learn, and his resourcefulness was demonstrated through centuries of survival. In due time, it seemed he picked up even a few domestic skills; a common practice he's exhibited thus far has been bringing in firewood.

He's done it before; the first time Rin continuously apologized for making him go to such uncharacteristic lengths (even Kaede was taken aback by his assistance) but by the second time around she began to realize it was an act he insisted on doing for her. He was capable of lifting far more than she, and the amount he carried within just one of his arms was twice the load she managed in a single trip to the pile of lumber outside. Just as before she kindly thanked him, and watched attentively as he placed the chopped wood on the ground level of dirt where she then fulfilled her part in starting a fire.

"The travels were uneventful," he informed; opting to inform her of his recent discovery when – and only when – he felt it safe enough to consider using. Sesshomaru keen observation could easily see though Rin's noticeable façade, but her smile struck him in all the rights points near his heart. Her happiness seemed sincere, and suggested that whatever was tormenting her on the inside was something she was working through on her own. He had faith that she would reveal her troubles to him when she was ready, and by then he'd like to think he'd have the solution to ease her worries. A heart-to-heart conversation was a difficult task for someone who still dealt with a woman's feelings on a beginner's level.

Sesshomaru sat as close as he could near the recessing ground level so as to keep his boots from infiltrating too far into her clean floors, and he removed the swords near his hip to a more comfortable location near his side. Kaede's hut has undergone much improvement since the shabby, little square space it once was. Thanks to the villager's generous aid the head priestess's lodging has doubled in size; a simple shogi door divided the modest room giving both Rin and Kaede their privacy in separate spaces. Since her passing Rin has felt an overwhelming pressure of emptiness in her home. It all seemed like too much space for one person, and once Kaede's possessions were sorted through Rin felt it was time to reconsider her own place here; no matter the attachment she's made to the people in this village.

Her eye inattentively glanced at her Lord's relaxed form, his furry pelt facing her, and she wondered how much longer she had left to call the four walls that surrounded them her home.

"That's a shame, but I'm glad everything is well," she replied while reaching for Kaede's stone mortar. It was one of her more personal belongings she claimed her own mother once gave to Kikyo – passed onto her. It took some time before Rin was bestowed enough trust to use it, and it was one of the final lessons taught in how to produce teas and herbal remedies.

Circling the pestle in the nook of her palm reminded her of the days when she was younger, and Kaede would place her aging fingers above her youthful ones to guide her inexperienced hand. While Rin found sentiment in the abrasive, stone bowl she thought it was a tool best passed down from priestess to priestess, and considered Kagome the best candidate to receive her mentor's most valuable possession.

Rin briefly left the kettle to grab a small, leather pouch located in a small contain near the side of the hut, and after untying the strings she gently emptied a handful of gyokuro leaves into the mortar. It was an expensive type of green tea leaf, and a gift from Jinenji who had taken a liking to Rin's approachability ever since she was a child. In the recent months during Sesshomaru routine visits Rin discovered he had a taste for tea; primarily smoother teas, and Rin thought it amusingly characteristic for him that he'd fancy only the costlier kind.

For a few minutes all was pleasantly silent aside from the sounds of tea leaves scraping against grit, and the sounds of crackling embers from the fire. By the time the leaves were finely crushed, and placed in the boiling water Rin looked over a stack of towering boxes that she would have otherwise been currently going through had it not been for Sesshomaru's unpredicted return. In the middle of mentally envisioning the piles of sanctified garb, medicinal journals, and household possessions; Rin didn't expect a deep voice to pierce the stillness in the air.

"Rin," she heard the sound of her name point her attention to the corner of her home, and blushed when she found a look of concentration replicate off eyes the color of combusting flames.

"Yes?" She smiled before carefully grabbing the teapot to place atop a round, wooden tray. She grabbed the ends to lift the platter, and walked the few short steps until she kneeled beside a bent knee covered in silk that illuminated the fire's pomegranate shade.

"What is it, my Lord?" she asked upon filling a small teacup with green, steaming liquid. Her question was left unanswered, and she thought it unusual for him to cast silence when he was the first to call her name.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" she wondered; one of her hands served as a platform for the hot teacup while the other balanced it as she extended her arm to offer him the first serving.

"Sesshomaru," he corrected; his tone was discreet, perhaps even a tad coy to her human ears. Rin was grateful for his nimble fingers retrieving the clay pottery from her hand that had fallen upon his unexpected adjustment to the way she addressed him. Hearing his own name spew from his lips was always a surprise.

"We're alone," he pointed out to her; his lips a breath away from the rim of his cup, "Are we not?"

Rin took a noticeable gulp, and nodded her head as she tried to uphold a steady hand, and secure eye-contact. No matter how many months have passed she's never forgotten the night he declared her capable of speaking to him without formalities. When Kaede's mind began to fade it had caused Rin to find solace within his company, even if it meant her disembarking to the skies atop Kirara until she found the air to breath amidst his presence in the abandoned woodlands.

The conversation wasn't routed on one topic – nor was it leading to anything particular – but Rin remembered how naturally it all enveloped when he declared that she was a person deserving to drop the priestess's honorific after all Rin's done for her. Then, he surprised her even more when he told her she earned the right to do the same with him.

Of course, not a word needed to be vocalized for both of them to know that his untitled name would only be spoken in seclusion; just as it had been that night. That night she had pronounced his name to him; the name that implied the demon beneath centuries of battles and legendary victories. She caught his response in the reflection of dawn's daylight in his eyes; they looked to her with something akin to appreciation, as if he's almost forgotten what his birth name sounded like when it wasn't spoken in mockery or hate.

Since then, too many happenings have kept them from finding a moments peace together; even in what appeared to be a private forest Sesshomaru was familiar with his impudent, little brother's sense of hearing. Tonight proved different, not a priestess or half-demon in hearing range, and Rin basked in the allure that he hadn't forgotten his assertion that night.

"Sesshomaru."

She started his name out in a whisper – her tongue was tickled by the vibration – and she gradually heightened her tone as she poured herself a cup of tea, "Was there something else you wanted to discuss?" Her eyes rose to just in time see his lips recede from his tea, and her eyes were once again caught in his irrevocable gaze.

"Are you happy here?"

His question drew the tilt of her cup to an abrasive halt, keeping the tea's green liquid just a few inches away from her awaiting lips. Her hands soon retreated the dry clay from her mouth, and Rin folded her fingers evenly over the cylinder shape. There was a notable trace of curiosity behind his husky voice, and his eyes focused solely on her bewildered reaction. She did not expect the particular question to come so suddenly, but knew the absence of a certain, elderly companion was due to spark the beginning of an impending discussion.

A discussion that would hopefully reveal to her when her time in this village would be up.

"I am," she lightly responded; attempting once again to take a sip of her tea. Her tongue briefly indulged in the bitter-sweet taste, and once satisfied she reached within the folds of her kimono to retrieve the parcel gifted to her earlier in the day.

"Although," she added as she carefully unwrapped the bamboo packaging to pick up a sugar-dusted persimmon, "It's the people here that make me happy."

She knew the rule of hostess required she offer her guest the first serving, but the little girl inside of her couldn't resist having a small bite. The unique texture swirled within her cheeks, and her body shuddered in delight at the sugary taste sizzling along her tongue. Everything about what she was experiencing made her eyes close, and turned her head down to envision her legs thinning out to the scrawny limbs of a child as she heard her father's gruff laugh erupt from her positon atop his broad shoulders.

"The humans?" Sesshomaru questioned; idly doing his part to keeping the conversation he had started at a steady pace, and unknowingly separating Rin from the visions of her past. She opened her eyes at his comment, and after mouthing an apology for becoming distracted she eagerly nodded her head.

"I learned long ago that it's the kind of people you live with that can determine whether a place feels like home," she sweetly replied.

She offered him both a smile, and while she was at it the bamboo platter of persimmons. She watched attentively as he looked to the pieces of dried fruit within the package, and momentarily sought confirmation within her selfless gaze. Rin quickly caught onto the wordless notion that he hadn't any idea what kind of food was offered to him, and she quickly showed him all he needed to see when she picked yet another piece of fruit with the tip of her fingers. She took an impatient bite to convince him it was worth sampling.

From day one she was crudely informed of his distaste for _human food_ , and during their travels she concluded he never seemed to have a need to eat – he never seemed to go hungry even when Jaken often did. The recent development in their relationship bestowed upon her the courage to offer him plenty of chances to taste copious amounts of human dishes. Most he inaudibly declined, but when it came to her cooking he made small, bite-sized, exceptions.

A few samples of cooked beef, raw fish, and the occasional brewed tea were all flavors accepted by his finicky tongue. He didn't even attempt at anything that grew from the ground; she should have realized that beforehand from Inuyasha's pickiness towards vegetables. The excitement was almost too much to hold back as she saw him reach for the first sweet thing she's ever see him try.

"Then, the humans here have made this such a place to you?" He asked upon talking a persimmon between fingers. Of all the variety of sizes to pick from, Rin blushed more feverishly then she did before when he picked the one from her own hand; the one she had formerly taken a bite of. The realization set her back a few moments before she found the voice to answer.

"They have…" she sheepishly replied as she saw him place the rest of the persimmon in his mouth; his pearly fangs glistened against the fire. As opposed to gawking at him like she had done the first time she saw him eat, Rin instead turned her head down to find some interest in the excess tea leaves that reflected at the bottom of her brew.

"Yet…" She continued; her eyes glanced in his direction just in time to see him chewing his snack. She'd be lying if she said it wasn't strange to see him eat, it was strange to even see him drinking tea. All things she'd never see him do until recently, and her heart soared at the thought of being able to see firsthand his reaction to numerable things she wanted him to try: foods for him to taste, festivals she wanted him to see up-close, things she especially wanted to share with him together.

"It's a demon that I'm happiest with," she smiled at him, and her pink tongue nudged its way past her mouth to leave a moistened trail along her lips. Her eyes caught the sight of sparkling sugar that coated his lips, and in turn her face turned hot at the mere thought of tasting it. There was one thing in particular she desperately wanted to try with him, and him alone.

Could now be the moment, she asked herself.

Not even a second had had passed before a distressed sound alerted her, keeping her thoughts from going any further. Rin attentively looked to Sesshomaru's hutched position, and felt her body jump in shock when she heard him struggle to stiffen a cough from erupting past those same sugar-coated lips. His head shifted until his face was removed from her view, and his body continued to shudder with every attempt he made to cease gagging in front of her. In the end it was no use, and his hand reached to cover his mouth as she heard the diluted sounds of a few, rough coughs breezing passed his throat.

"What's wrong?!" she exclaimed with worry as she bid to reach for him, but his body moved away from her as quickly as her hand sought him out. She was in complete shock at what she was witnessing; she's never heard him cough before, it was quite the coarse sound. What was wrong with him?

She couldn't help but ponder if her previous declaration was so sappy it – literally – made him gag?

In an instant she jerked her body back when Sesshomaru abruptly straightened his posture, and quickly brought the rim of his cup to his lips as he tilted his head back to ease his shaken throat with the rest of his tea. Rin was impressed with the way he endured the hot liquid all at once; she herself could barely tolerate a few minor sips. When all that remained in his cup was the left-over tea scraps Rin saw him gently place it down between them, and beneath the shaded hood of his bangs she could see his parted, wet lips take in some steady pants. All the same her shoulders fell limp with relief; for a minute there he looked like he was about to vomit.

"Lo-I…I mean," Rin corrected herself, "Sesshomaru, are you alright?"

His reply was imperceptible at first, she barely could make out what he was saying until his head turned to peer violently at the package of persimmons, along with the dried sugar that naturally formed over the exterior of the dehydrated fruit. The viciousness in his gaze settled when he caught wind of her troubled state, and softened his eyes to show there was no real harm done. In fact, if she could just pretend like the whole incident had never happened that would be much more preferred.

"Sugar," he spoke passed his raspy throat; his brow twitched at the sight of his newest enemy in food groups.

Rin mouth formed an oval shape as she looked in the direction he was facing, and when he finally talked clear enough for her to comprehend his situation she mentally reprimanded herself for overlooking the fact that she offered him such a confectionary snack without realizing that sugar makes dogs sick. Plus, it apparently didn't blend well with such a sensitive pallet.

It was no wonder he didn't seem accustomed to dried fruit before. She could feel a drop of cold sweat fall from the back of her head, and her brow turned upright as she cracked a guilty grin.

 _Oops…_

If there was ever a moment to share a kiss…it certainly wasn't right now.

 _End of Chapter_

 _ **AN: My apologies for the late update. I had much of this written out a little over a week ago, and had plans for posting the chapter last week until I came down with a nasty cold. This is the allergy season for me though, and I'm just glad the fevers and aches have passed. Major thank you for all the reviews/followers/pm in the past few weeks! They brought a smile to my face even when I felt like crap lol**_

 _ **In case any were wondering I do plan to follow the last part of this chapter with a continued scene in the next chapter. In other words, there's more Sess/Rin moments to come – I just felt comfortable making a stopping point here because while I take as much opportunity as I can to write I have to return to my job soon, and I'm not sure when I'll find the time to update again. I'm seriously hoping to have this story reach its first climactic turning point by the next chapter; I realize at this point something big needs to happen already. It always seems like I get too carried away with certain paragraphs or moments that I don't realize how much I'm adding on until I see that the word count is growing rapidly, and I haven't written the most important scene in mind yet. It's a habit I feel I need to work on to see to it this story has an ending; I don't want a repeat of MM.**_

 _ **Btw: I have tasted dried persimmons before at a local market (it was also mentioned in the anime in an episode of Shippo's first love) In case any who haven't tried were curious they're actually pretty good, but in some cases – I'm told it's dependent on how they're dried – they can be overbearingly sweet and grow a sugary coating on the outside. Aside from that, they kind of taste similar to dates or prunes.**_

 _ **Anyway, thanks again for any who took the time to read this chapter! A bigger thank you for any who give me a follow or feedback. Till Next Time!**_


End file.
